Reload
by Beanus
Summary: Life in Gamindustri is not what people would call 'boring'. Former NPC and stick-in-the-mud David would certainly agree. Join him as he laughs, cries, and discovers that his friends are on one entirely different level. Sequel to 'To Love a Maker'.
1. Return

The first thing I noticed upon waking up is the fact that the sun was ridiculously bright here. The second thing I noticed was that I was on a flying island in the middle of somewhere. All I remember is staring at that portal and feeling tired.

Maybe...?

"Did...did I die? I-Is anyone here?"

"In a sense, yes. But if we're getting into technicalities, no you did not. Your physical body is in Gamindustri and you're due to wake up soon, but your spirit briefly left to come here."

My spirit...what? Turning around, I saw a woman sitting under a tree, her beautiful silver hair flowing in the wind. Sitting up, I took in a few deep breaths, savoring the clean, crisp air.

"David, was it? You're quite an interesting fellow."

"Um, thanks, but...ok. First question, do you know what happened to me if I didn't die? Well, didn't technically die?"

She chuckled lightly.

"You were essentially split across dimensions due to the portal's instability, and your body couldn't take, thus you slipped into deep sleep. You saw how it was only reacting to you, right?"

I nodded.

"Does that mean I have some sort of personal connection to it?"

"Most definitely. You probably helped create it, in some way, and staring at the thing was focusing energy into it. What bothers me, however, is that I don't know _how_ you managed to help in the first place."

This is going to be interesting. I know Histoire told me that I opened up new dimensions, but should I tell this lady that? I raised my hand and she nodded, shifting in her seat a bit.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but that 'split across dimensions' thing sounds...kind of dangerous. What would happen if one of me, well, really dies?"

"Nothing. Well...nothing to you, anyway. But if you specifically should die, well...if there's no original, there can't be copies of it, simply put."

Huh. That makes sense, I guess.

"I should know all about copying, anyway," she bitterly continued, and I could see a glint of sadness in her eyes. I feel like I should know this person...

"Alright then, better put that skeleton back in the closet. Point is, you're not an ordinary man, David. You're due for some very important events coming soon, and I should not hold you up any longer."

"W-Wait, I still have a few questions!"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"They'll be answered soon enough without my help, I assure you. Now then, go back down there. Histoire is worrying herself sick down there, and I really don't like her fretting for too long. A month is long enough..."

A _month?!_ Alright, no, focus on the important stuff first.

"Can I just ask one before I go, then?"

"A persistent one, aren't you. Fine then, what do you need?"

"Who...are you? I mean no offense, but you sound like you know Histoire really well and care a lot about her."

At this, the lady gave me a dramatic laugh. To anyone else it would sound vaguely evil, but I felt some nostalgia and fondness in there. Disregarding the cheesiness of it, of course.

"Well, I would suppose a close friend would find some things out over the millennia, hmm? But if you really must know, my name is Arfoire. Pleased to meet you."

I had no time to be surprised as I felt Arfoire push me off the island back into Gamindustri proper, the clouds parting to show all four landmasses. Amidst my violent screaming, I heard Arfoire call out,

" _When you get back, tell Histoire I'll visit soon!_ "

 **"NONONONONOHELPHELPMENONO"**

Hopefully that was a pretty good response.

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter under the belt! I want this story to be different from TLaM, but not too different, so bear with me for a second here.

I want this story to have a lot more plot besides 'typical good guy goes around all the landmasses sexing girls'. I want to have a few more "normal" moments with David, moments where he just gets to kick back and relax with his pals without having to think up a convoluted sex scene. There's gonna be some H-scenes in this story because the goddesses are making their debut and people wanted them in TLaM, but I want to at least have some more time to build it up.

That statement will flesh itself out in the coming chapters, but as always your input is invaluable. I might be a sarcastic jackass, but I'm a grateful sarcastic jackass. Whether you just stumbled upon this story or you came from TLaM, welcome.


	2. Reunion

**A/N:** Goddamnit FF messed up the title. It was supposed to be Re;Load, but I guess it's just 'Reload' now. It's alright, I guess.

* * *

The first thing I did once I hit the ground was immediately shut up, because I don't want anyone in the room with my physical body to have a heart attack at this screaming comatose maniac.

The second thing I did was look around and try to figure out where I was. The moon was high in the sky, and it was quite the rainy kind of night. From the pink wallpaper and giant syringe leaning against the wall, I'd wager I'm at Compa's. It's been quite a while...

Getting up, I felt myself getting tired very quickly. A month without moving had taken more out of me than I thought. Shuffling over to the door, I was thankful I wasn't going quickly as I felt Compa run into me, her expression utterly confused. Wrapping my arms around her for partly support and partly comfort, I felt her start gently shaking in my grasp.

"...D-Davey?"

"Mmm, morning...how was your sleep?"

* * *

Now I feel like a massive jerk.

After Compa's initial shock wore off, she immediately burst into tears and started telling me how much I worried her, along with all of my other friends as well. It was so bad that I couldn't even make out some things she was telling me, amidst the hiccups and sobs.

Thankfully, I was able to calm her down after a full half hour, although her iron grip around my waist didn't lessen in the slightest. For a small girl, I think I felt my ribs collapsing.

"I-I'm just soooo glad yo-you're ok, Dav...D-D..."

"Ah, i-it's ok Compa! No need to cry anymore, honest!"

Running a hand through her creamy pink hair, I let out a sigh of relief as her sniffles slowly died down. I swear whenever someone cries, it makes me feel extremely guilty.

"So...how did everyone else do in a month?"

"O-Ok, I guess...Histy was really sad though, she kept saying it was all her fault..."

It seems I need to spend some time in Planeptune. _Really_ need to spend some time, in fact.

"Sorry Davey, but you need to stay here for just a little while longer. I need to make sure you're fit for travel again, and you might slip back into a coma if you fall asleep so having a trained nurse on hand is-"

"Ok, ok, I trust you, Compa. Thanks for being there for me, hope I won't be too much of a burden to you for now."

Compa gave me a soft smile and shook her head.

"You're not a burden at all, Davey. I wish you came over to see me normally though..."

Bursting out into a sweat, I started to apologize before noticing Compa's growing smirk. It wasn't as malicious as it was teasing.

"You've...gotten quite devious over the time we've been apart, eh?"

"Not by much, Davey...but only where it matters~"

With that, Compa waltzed into the kitchen. I don't know how, but she's gotten more adorably bold than the last time we've seen each other.

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

Someone is at the door, huh? Well, since Compa can't hear it over the sounds of cooking, might as well get it for her. Getting up with a grunt, I slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Hey Compa, just finished a few quests and figured-"

Looking down, I looked at IF with a neutral expression, with her returning it to me.

"...Hey IF."

"..."

"...The bed was comfy."

IF's face remained neutral for a few more seconds before her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her face.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"**

IF jumped up and slammed her face into my chest, knocking the wind right out of me like a professional boxer.

"Oh, hello Iffy! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, he woke up just an hour ago."

IF didn't bother responding for obvious reasons, and I wrapped by arms around her large coat as she sobbed into my shirt. Planting a gentle kiss on top of her head, I looked back to see Compa giving me a slight pout from the kitchen doorway.

 _You didn't give me one,_ I saw her mouth. This girl...

 _Later,_ I mouthed back. I guess she was content with that answer, as she walked over to IF and started rubbing her on the back reassuringly.

"Iffy, it's going to be ok. Davey is fine, he just needs to eat a little and be under our watch for tomorrow, that's all!"

Picking IF up, I sat back down onto the couch, Compa following me. Running my hand through her rich brunette hair, I let out a sigh as I got comfortable. Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there, chapter 2 is done super early, rejoice! I hope to have a more productive schedule with this story, seeing as there's less sex involved and I can write in more stuff I want to.

Also, reviews, cool.

 **HavenofUmbar:** I'm planning on keeping H-scenes with the Makers to a minimum, or none at all. They already got their time in the sun, and plus I think I can write in more character development and stuff without having to slot in a long sex scene, so it's all good. Goddesses will be totally getting it, though.

 **ARISOR:** David continues indeed. No dimensional shenanigans will hold him back from...whatever his life goal is. Having a good time? Probably.

 **ultramannexus94:** Thanks, man! Hopefully this story is as good as TLaM was to you, if not better. I'll certainly be trying, anyway.

 **Guest:** Glad to see that you like where the story is going! Your list is pretty much spot on, except that Peashy might make her appearance sooner. Peashy will probably be in Yellow Heart form if I do decide to write in an H-scene for her, but I'm actually not sure on her. Maybe. On the topic of a long story, I hope to get in at least 30 chapters of assorted stuff, goddess scenes included.

Stay tuned for chapter 3, and as always, your input is invaluable. Catch you guys soon.


	3. Relit

"Stew was pretty tasty, right...?"

Yawning, I nodded at Compa and set my book down.

"Yeah, it was a little overdone but your cooking is always something to look forward to."

"Y-You're just buttering me up..."

I chuckled at her blushing face, getting a light slap in response. Trying to pull IF off of me with as much strength as I could muster, I got a light snore in response as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I've never seen Iffy so affectionate, not even with me or Nep-Nep. I didn't know she cared _that_ much."

Fair point, I never took IF for the sensitive kind of girl. It's mildly refreshing though, to see another side of her.

"I would assume she keeps a cool exterior. I have no doubt IF is a good soul, she did help you guys change Arfoire, right?"

"Yep! Iffy was always really brave. We've known each other since we were children, and I remember all the times Iffy would protect me from big bullies."

Patting IF on the head a few times, Compa got up and stretched a bit after a few minutes of lounging. Lying IF down onto the couch after a pretty sizable effort, I got up as well.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, Davey. Um, maybe you can...wash my back?"

That sly grin gave away more than was needed, and I felt my face heat up at how ridiculously bold she was being right now.

"...Fine. B-But I swear, if it evolves beyond me just washing your back...!"

Giggling, Compa walked over and gently grabbed my hand, leading me into the bathroom. On the way, she slipped of her unattached sleeves and leggings.

"We should wash quickly then, so that your mean threat holds water~"

This girl...

* * *

Surprisingly enough, washing with Compa was a pretty mundane experience. She was very calm in my grasp and the tub itself was rather big, and the only issue that came up was washing Compa's long hair. What is it with hair and constantly tangling for no reason?

Washing the shampoo out of her pristine hair, I heard her let out a contented sigh as she got up and patted the spot she sat in.

"Your turn, Davey~!"

...Wait, Compa also washes me in this equation too? Alright, so long as I don't overthink it, I should be absolutely wrong. Just a cute girl giving me a bath, nothing really wrong with this.

Sitting down, I felt her slowly run her hands through my hair, trails of soap slowly running down into the tub.

"Your hair is in really good condition, Davey. Tell me your secrets?"

I lightly chuckled. "Secret number one; I run Dogoo jelly through my hair for eight hours straight. Do you want to hear secret number two now?"

"Eww, no!"

See, I can joke too. And it _worked_ this time. Score one for David, score zero for mediocrity.

Yawning as Compa finished up washing the shampoo out of my hair, I began to get up when Compa gripped me around the waist.

"Nuh uh, David. There's still one place I neglected."

No, I promised myself that this event would be totally ordinary.

"No can do, Compa. There's an IF to wake up and a Histoire to visit."

I felt her press against my back, and I desperately fought an erection as I felt her soft, warm body press up against mine, to say nothing about her chest.

"Please? It's been so long...a-and you're the only one I'd do this with, honest!"

Weighing my options, I didn't get too far as a sudden pang of pleasure erupted throughout my body. Looking down, I saw that Compa wrapped a gently hand around my dick.

"I'll make it really, really quick, I promise."

"Gah...f-fine! But it better be as quick as you say!"

Hearing a contented noise from her, I felt Compa wrap her other arm around my waist as she tenderly stroked my dick. Leaning back slightly, I stifled a moan as Compa quickened her handjob.

"Ah, you're getting really close, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, ah!"

I was about to cum when Compa suddenly took her hand, leaving my cock twitching. Feeling her get up, she slowly slid into my lap, my dick positioned below her entrance.

"I-In here, you can cum all you want in here, ok?"

"W-What are y- GHK!"

Slamming her hips down, I felt her jerk and yelp as the sudden burst of pleasure hit us hard. Wrapping my arms around her thin waist, I pushed my lips to hers, entwining my tongue with hers as I thrust a few times, savoring her moans in my mouth.

Cumming inside her, I felt her pussy squeeze out every last drop as she twitched in release as well. Pulling my mouth apart from hers, I felt her head loll onto my shoulder as I thrust a few more times, semen spilling out.

"C-Compa...ah...l-let's...let's just clean up and...check on IF, ok?"

"Ooooh...y-you came a lot, huh Davey? You're...you're pretty healthy~"

Pulling out slowly, I was about to wash off Compa and I when I looked towards the door.

It was open, and IF was standing there, face neutral.

"A-Ah...h-hello Iffy...how are you-"

"Nope. Do _not_ wanna hear it right now, Compa. Me next."

...What?

"Wait, h-hold on, what's happening?"

IF, already having discarded her large coat, hastily took off her tank top and shorts, leaving her in only her panties. For a small girl like Compa, IF's body was thin yet muscular. Understandable, given how the girl is a legendary Guild member.

"H-Hey, do you know how worried you made me? I don't see you for three months besides the news, and then you just up and f-fall into a coma for another month!"

"She makes a point, Davey."

"Yeah, I do! S-So, uh...take responsibility, dummy! I only got like one chapter and in the other I got _drunk!_ "

I heard Compa whine.

"Well I only got one chapter too...and I thought you gave up breaking the fourth wall."

...Seriously, what the hell are chapters?

"I have no clue what's going on right now, to be honest with you. All I understand is that you want to spend intimate time with me, and I guess I can get behind that idea. I mean, you did bring up valid points. And, uh...we need to pad out this...chapter...more...?"

"You can't break the fourth wall as well as Iffy, David. Sorry, it's just not your thing."

"C-Can you please just come here, IF?"

Blushing, IF slipped her panties off her leg and got into the tub. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I tilted her head up to press my lips to hers. A brief kiss, a mutual tease.

It's going to be a long-

"Nope, no no no. No cutoffs this time, mister. We're doing it, a-and...well, that's final!"

I need to find out what this 'fourth wall' thing is, because it sounds pretty omnipotent. I mean, I'm pretty convinced to keep narrating, and by now I'd be pretty exhausted.

Brushing the tip against her pussy, I felt IF shiver with pleasure as Compa wrapped her arms around her waist.

"W-Wait, what are you-"

"Well, I don't want you to smack your head against the tub, Iffy. It's going to get really steamy in a second, and that'd ruin the mood."

"U-Um, Com- AH!"

I thrust in deep, and slowly pushed my hips forward to fit my entire dick inside of her. Her pussy was tight but wet, so in no time I was able to quickly thrust in and out, making her body quiver and twitch with excitement and pleasure. IF panted and squeezed her eyes shut, and I saw Compa give me another grin as she subtly tilted IF's head up.

"AH, AHHHHHHH~ I-I CAN-MMPH!"

Looking up, I saw Compa press her lips to IF's, surprising the girl enough for her to drop her defense. Pounding her as quickly as I could, I felt IF's insides clamp around my dick as she came first, moaning into Compa's mouth.

Gripping her thighs, I came directly into her womb right after, causing both of us to moan and spasm as I desperately tried to control my hips.

"Haah...GHK! A-Ah..."

"Mmmm...gmmrgh..."

Compa pulled away, leaving IF gasping for air as I pulled out as well. Filling the tub up with warm water, all three of us lounged there, resting.

"That...that was good. Um, r-right, IF?"

"Haah...haa-ohh!"

I heard Compa giggle, although I was far too tired to open my eyes again.

"Looks like Iffy is all tired too. Ok, let's dry ourselves and go to sleep. I was able to afford a nice big bed, so we can all fit in there like a big family!"

"Sounds fantastic to me. Alright, where do you keep the hair dryer?"

* * *

Drying my hair was no problem. As I expected, however, drying the girls' hair took at least half an hour each. By the time we dressed and got out of the bathroom, it was fairly well into the night.

Crawling in first, Compa patted the middle of the bed before letting out a small, cute yawn.

"You crawl in the middle so we can all snuggle. Is that ok, Iffy?"

"Yeah, sure...s'all good..."

"You look like you could fall asleep right here, IF. Better get you in quick."

Compa and I shared a laugh as IF grumbled, turning a bit pink. Nevertheless, I climbed in with IF following, and Compa turned off the lamp.

"Ok, good night, you two! Sleep in, I sure will."

"Yeah, g'night Compa. You too, David. I, uh...um...iloveyou"

Chuckling, I pushed IF's hair off of her forehead to plant a small kiss on it.

"...This bed is comfier. Like, comfier than the last one, it's great."

...I sure do like talking to myself a lot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Blame the sex scene from the reviews. Or not, you guys like that sort of stuff, which I'm also glad for. I was not planning on it initially, but I felt that it'd make for a nice little moment. Also on the subject of 'not planned', Compa being a bold little nurse.

Unrelated, but I hope FF seriously fixes the traffic graph issue. It's not that conceited feeling I'm after, don't get me wrong, but there's something about having 'N/A' for the view count on all my stories. TLaM got like over 20k views, I was gonna throw a party for that.

Anyway, reviews!

 **HavenofUmbar:** Compa got more love as you command, master. Also, goddesses are indeed getting it good, they're the main focus for this story besides assorted moments with the Makers.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Welcome back as well! Also, they did get their fill, I hope you enjoyed it. I still do want to do the story differently though, and I'm not trying to tempt you guys or anything since the Makers already got their time in the sun. A combo of me wanting to rewrite IF's chapter (due to admittedly small grammatical issues and other personal, also insignificant gripes) and a love for the first two Makers birthed this chapter.

 **Flare790:** Too bad, it was just David! But yeah, here's chapter 3 early. Ayyyyy.

 **dave135:** Thanks man, hope I don't let you down. The upload schedule will hopefully be faster for this story, I hope a chapter a day, but at worst it'd probably be a 2-4 delay between chapters.

 **Kite Lanford:** I think we're on the same wavelength...or not. Hell, I dunno what's going through your mind, sometimes I just kinda let it flow and whatever comes to mind, comes. I have not considered a sort of hands-on pants-off Sex Ed sorta thing, but it could be interesting. Any way it goes, the party indeed starts.

Neptune's scene is next chapter, get hyped! Basilicom hijinks! Nepgear finally not being the butt of the joke! All this and more, chapter 4 is headed your way...err, sometime! Sometime soon!


	4. A Suspicious Lack of R's

"Gah...morning already...?"

Rolling over, I got up and out of the bed and stretched, feel satisfying strength in my limbs again.

...Wait, rolled over? Looking back again, the bed was indeed empty, the house itself quiet. Looking on the table, I noticed a small note.

 _"Hey Davey,_

 _Sorry for you to wake up lonely, but Iffy got alerted of a little boy being cornered by some Shampuru in Zeca Ruins No. 1. It was a medium-difficulty quest, so we might not be back for a long time. Go find Nep-Nep and Histy!  
_

 _-Compa"_

Huh, alright then. Changing into a plain white t-shirt and jeans, I decided to head on out...before noticing a covered plate of eggs and toast, alongside a spare set of keys. Quickly scarfing down the food, grabbing the keys, and texting a thank you to IF in a manner of organization I'm not too familiar with but proud of nonetheless, I ran out and closed to door behind me, locking it.

...

...I should probably not do that 'running down the street with toast in your mouth' thing. Histoire deserves a proper reunion and quick, the poor girl. And thankfully enough, Compa doesn't really live too far away from the Basilicom.

Darting in-between people and closing in to the destination, I briefly passed by a familiar face, her red head of hair easy to spot. Sadly, I couldn't stop in time without ramming into someone full force, but we noticed each other just fine. Enough for her to completely spit out her drink onto the back of someone's head, anyway.

"heyfalcomimnotdeadthatsgreatweshouldgoquestingagainbye"

Hopefully Falcom will forgive me for the brief hello, I have to make sure I give a genuine one later.

Running into the Basilicom, I took a moment to catch my breath. If there was a receptionist here, she or he would probably be looking at the funny man doubled over, gasping for breath. Thankfully, the seat was empty, and a small note on the chair said _'On vacation'_.

Well, at least I won't have to deal with stuff like triggering an event. Not yet, anyway.

Walking up the stairwell, I felt something warm, soft, and lumpy hit my chest. It didn't rebound off of it, it just sort of...lied there. Looking down, I spotted a small girl with a head of brilliant purple hair, in one ridiculously long braid. Her clothes were pretty odd as well, some sort of hybrid between pajamas and a dress. She looked back up at me, and gave me a dopey, half-asleep sort of grin.

"Oh, hi...who are you...?"

Her voice was smooth and sleepy. It was even kind of getting me tired.

"Uh, hello. My name is David, very nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Plutia, hi David. I hope we can become beeeeest friends...I like friends..."

With that, she plopped her head back down onto my stomach and closed her eyes. This girl is seriously going to sleep on me?!

"Plutia, you can't fall asleep on me, I'm...well, a person. Please, I need to find Neptune."

She looked back up at me, looking slightly more energetic. Still, anyone could see the tired in her eyes clear as day.

"Oh, you know Neppy? I can take you to her..."

"Great, all these doors would take forever to-"

"Can I ride on your back?"

...She's a really lazy kind of girl, isn't she?

"You're really kind of lazy, huh?"

"Not lazy, just kind of sleepy. Please?"

Looking up at me with begging eyes, I sighed as I picked Plutia up by her armpits, hearing her lightly squeal.

"Whoaaa, you're reaaaally tall!"

Well not really tall, Plutia is just pretty short for...however old she is. Setting her onto my back, Plutia wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my lower back, and as she was securely strapped into the ride I started to slowly trudge down the hall.

"'Kay, make a left riiiiight here..."

* * *

"Neptune, what have I told you about playing with swords inside the Basilicom? (._.)"

"Uh...it's totally rad and as long as you don't break anything, it's cool beans?"

"...No, I would not use words like 'rad' or...'cool beans', first of all. And second, you broke the television. Your sister's television, to be precise. (-_-)"

"Well, I meaaaaan, when you put it like thaaa-"

Having enough of the conversation and Plutia's insistence that I don't 'ruin the cutscene', I pushed the door open.

"..."

"(ﾟдﾟ)"

"You have no idea how much of a hassle it was to get here. Every couple of steps, 'Davey I'm huuuungry', 'Wait no I think we're lost', and 'I have to go the bathroom'."

"But I got us here anyway, soooo..."

About to open my mouth for another witty retort, I would get no time as a small object slammed into chest, sending an unfortunate Plutia into the wall with an audible _smash_. On a schadenfreude sort of note, it did cushion the impact for me. Burying her face into my shirt, I felt Histoire quietly shaking as her grip tightened. Her heavy tome lagged behind, and I was lucky enough to dodge it in time. Sadly, however, Plutia got hit square in the forehead with the brunt of the book.

"(;~;) (;~;)"

"Whoa, Histy never used more than one emoticon in a sentence before! You're made outta some kind of hot stuff, huh?"

"Maybe right now is not a good time, Neptune."

"Does anyone else...see the preeeeeetty stars...?"

* * *

"...And that's when I woke up. The horrible feeling of falling from the stratosphere aside, Arfoire says she'll be visiting soon."

"...That's quite interesting."

"What's the dealio, Histy? You're usually all super excited and stuff for Arfy to come over. Now you're just kinda...droopy. Like a really sad plant in the rain playing a visual novel."

Neptune leaned over and plopped her head onto my shoulder, watching Histoire intently. Looking down at Histoire myself, I noticed that she looked extremely tired, moreso than usual. Her wings having all but disappeared, Histoire let out a tiny yawn that made her entire body shudder, eyes . The tome also slightly shuddered, the brilliant gem on the front glowing a pale blue.

"Well, now that you have returned, David, I feel as though a large burden was lifted from me. Relief...yes, sweet relief. （ つ Д ｀）"

"Awww, you must be one big sweetie to make Histy worry so much about ya, Davey! But then again, you did get it on with-"

"...I may be tired Neptune, but not tired enough to avoid disciplining you. (｀-´)"

"Crackers. Foiled again. Geez Histy, why don't you let this Nep out to play more often? I swear on my Planeptitude it won't go too far and-"

Placing a hand on her head, I slowly ran it through her short, spiky purple hair in an effort to get her to calm down. It's late into the night and she somehow STILL has the energy to keep talking.

"Mmmm, you've sure got magic fingers, buster...your hand is soooo waaaarm..."

"Almost makes you want to fall asleep, eh?"

"I certainly feel like resting for the night before I fall asleep here. David, do you mind if...?"

"It's alright, Histoire. Sweet dreams, I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Quite heartening to hear, David. Good night, you two. (´ー｀)"

"Yep, sleep in tightly, comrade!"

Changing her dress into a flowing pink nightgown, Histoire slowly levitated off of my chest and back onto her tome, where she lazily floated back into her bedroom.

"Hmm, that's good. Histoire took this pretty well, after the initial shock."

"Yep. So...it's just you, me, 'n all the night we could ask for, huh?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, I was briefly surprised in that it wasn't actually that late into the night.

"Yeah, I guess. But you, little lady, need to go to bed. We have a lot of work to get through tomorrow."

"On one condition, and I swear it's gonna totally rock for both of us so keep your buckle buckled for this."

Raising an eyebrow at Neptune, I turned to face her more easily, getting a full view of her cheeky little grin. It would be very cute, but knowing who Neptune is kind of ruins the purpose.

"You know what story this is, riiiiight~?"

"Is this that 'fourth wall' thing again? I don't get it, how are we in a story? And what the hell defines a 'chapter'?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, babe. Point is, your life is one big harem and Nep wants in one hundred percent. This is gonna be the best night of your entire life."

"You're...not kidding about this, huh? No matter how ridiculous you make it sound?"

"Nope, nuh uh. I want you 'n me to make history, Davey. You're gonna wanna write a _book_ about this, I tell ya."

We're going to sit here all night talking instead of doing anything, huh? Guess I have to take initiative here. Taking off my shirt and jeans, I was about to slip off my boxers when Neptune slapped both hands onto my chest.

"W-Whoa now, hey! I'm eager to do it too, but we have to set the mood! I'm a maiden, sheesh!"

"O...kay then. What do you have in mind.

* * *

"So, do ya come here often, studmuffin~?"

"Neptune I am solely in my underwear pouring you wine that you will not be drinking. Excuse me but this is kind of ridiculous."

True to her word, Neptune did her best to set the mood. This involved candles, fancy glasses and _a fully furnished table complete with vintage wine and a steak dinner._

"W-Well, uh, I saw this in a movie once, and there was totally a steamy sex scene right after, s-so-"

Getting up with a sigh, I picked Neptune up in my arms, causing her to go completely silent. Pressing my lips to hers, I pulled away just as she began to deepen it, causing her to whine softly. Moving over to the bed, I set her down gently and sat on the edge.

"Did that get you in the mood? Did we need a movie to make that work?"

"K-Kinda, and no. But, um, you're gonna need a lot more than that to take down a Goddess, mist- AH!"

Slipping a hand underneath, I slowly rubbed her tiny pussy, getting her wet within a minute. Neptune squealed and squirmed in my grip, and as soon as I took my finger away she began fidgeting, impatient for more.

"Not even wearing any, dirty girl."

Neptune blushed at this, and for a boisterous girl like her it looked absolutely adorable. And kind of sexy.

"I-It was a hot day today, I-I'm not a perv..."

Slipping off my boxers, I saw Neptune gasp in surprise at my erection.

"That thing is...g-going in, huh? Heh, I'm not like, scared or anything, though. The Iron Nep fears nothing."

Fumbling with her zipper for a second, Neptune unzipped her hoodie dress and threw it aside, allowing me to look at her body in it's fullest.

"Stare all ya like, Davey, but I'm gonna come after you if you take too long, y'know."

"Not at all."

Neptune was surprisingly thin for a girl who eats so much, and although she's short she packs a surprising amount of muscle. I suppose that saving the world twice does that to you, I guess.

Crawling onto the actual bed now, I got up on my knees, Neptune simply alternating her gaze between my dick and my eyes.

"Let's start with your mouth, first. I'd think you would be perfect for it."

"Ha ha ha. Watch and regret, bub, I'm not going to let you satisfy yourself at _all._ "

"And yet you're the one who really wanted this."

Pouting for just a second, Neptune suddenly shot up and took most of my dick in her mouth, causing me to moan and reflexively grasp her head. Starting to gently thrust, Neptune's warm mouth and tongue gliding along my shaft got me turned on very quickly, and from her moans I suspected that it was doing the same for her too.

After enjoying Neptune's fellatio for an admittedly indeterminable time, I caught myself before it was too late, I pulled my cock from her mouth, leaving me oh so close to cumming. Neptune took a second to regain her breath before throwing herself back onto the bed with her ass facing me, shakily panting. The sheets at this point were drenched in her pussy juice, and I could tell she was physically holding herself back.

"P-Put it in already!"

"Gladly, Nep."

Shoving my entire cock in her pussy, Neptune bit her pillow and let out a muffled scream, her small body violently twitching as she came instantly. Her insides mercilessly clamped my dick, and it took all my willpower to keep from cumming immediately as well. Grasping her thin body, I thrust forward a few times, causing Neptune to let out loud moans all the while.

"O-OH, OH M-MY- _Y-YES! D-DAVID!"_

I buried my entire cock inside of her before cumming, feeling an intense, indescribable sort of pleasure. Whatever it was, I couldn't stop cumming, and I continued even when semen started spurting out. Finally, my load exhausted, I pulled out, making Neptune collapse onto the bed shaking.

"Haah...mmmgh, Neptune..."

"...N-Not yet, I can...oooh...s-still..."

A brilliant flash of white engulfed the world, and after sight returned to me I was met with sight of Purple Heart in the nude. Tall and with a much more shapely, mature body than Neptune, it was no wonder why many a man pined for Purple Heart's affection.

And here I was...well, just being here.

"M-My heart beats wildly with excitement, David. Please, pleasure me like this too. I-I...you're very special to me!"

Feeling a smile creep onto my face, I slid her into my lap and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll try my best, then, my lady."

Grabbing my dick, I teased Purple Heart's entrance with it before I thrust in, causing her to moan and wrap her arms around my waist.

"O-Ohhh~ T-That...it...c-continue..."

I moaned as her slippery pussy let me quickly thrust in and out, hitting her womb every time. After a short while, I felt myself nearing my limit.

"A-Ah! I-It's swelling, y-you-oh!-are getting close?"

"Yeah, I'm going to- GUH!"

Purple Heart tightened her grip and moaned right into my ear as I came inside again, filling her womb with semen for a second time. Thrusting to squeeze out the last remaining drops, I let my head loll back, exhausted. A flash of white indicated her transformation back, and normal Neptune looked back at me once again, a dopey smile on her face.

"T-That...that was really, um, good. Hey, Davey?"

"...Yeah?"

"I love you. Like, really...n-no jokesies. That felt really good..."

Pulling her in for a hug, I felt her squeeze back tightly.

"Hey, um...can we just go to sleep like this? Y-You being in me, I mean."

Seeing Neptune's hopeful blush, I couldn't help but chuckle for a bit. Neptune really was the lovable, goofy girl Compa and IF made her out to be.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have finished this chapter at 1:40 AM, and goddamnit am I tired and need to sleep. Like seriously, it hurts to see right now. Technically chapter is late gaaaaaaaaah I'm sorryyyyyyy

So yeah reviews why not you guys are cool anyway

 **ultramannexus94:** Cool beans, bruh. Hope I didn't disappoint.

 **Shadow-Vanear:** Nepgear is such a sweet girl. I played Re;Birth 2, I love her, what can I say? Hope you liked el chapterino compadrfuck it's so late

 **Nazo-XXX:** No worries, I didn't forget ya. It's like a bar here, the regulars are always welcome and so are the newcomers.

 **Guest Person/Probably Ren:** Thanks for supporting me through the way, man.

 **HavenofUmbar:** Thanks, bruh. I swear, there will be genuine palling-around chapters, it's just the flow of events that lead to...well, this.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Sexy NPC charm, goddamnit right. Also, don't worry, I plan on giving Nepgear the love she deserves. No slapstick, no bad jokes, just some good ol' fashioned TLC. Yep.

Bed is calling my name. Or I'm hallucinating and I'm slowly dying on the inside. Hopefully not the latter. Nepgear's chapter!


	5. Reevaluation

"Um, good morning. David, right?"

Looking up from the pan, I noted that the quiet voice I heard was none other than Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate. A sweet, quiet girl, but for some strange reason she's always getting really bad luck.

"Hey, you're up quite early."

"Goodness, I could say the same to you. Cooking this early...c-can I help?"

I didn't want to point it out, but her voice sounded...needy. Not the annoying kind of needy, but the desperate kind of needy. I'm not going to lie, it kind of worried me.

"Um, sure...since I got the sausage, why don't you make some pancakes?"

"T-Thank you, I'll get right to work!"

And just like that, she grabbed out the flour, mixer, and seven different other things, and although my back was to her I could hear sounds of rapid progress.

"These are almost done, how are you doing?"

"I just need to cook this batter and I'm all ready too. Goodness, I hope these taste good..."

"I don't doubt it. From what I hear around you're fairly talented at...well, a lot of things, Nepgear."

"You...y-you think so?"

Piling the sausage onto a plate, I gave Nepgear an odd expression.

"Well, didn't you save the world _and_ your sister once? Nepgear, you have to believe in yourself. Or...is it something else?"

"Eh? U-Um, I..."

I wouldn't get a response as a door slammed open, Nepgear grasping me in a bone-crushing hug and screaming right into my ear. It was none other than Neptune, wearing a large t-shirt to cover her entire body.

"I smelt breakfast, and these sniffers didn't lie! D'aww, all this food for little ol' me? I love you guys."

Neptune then wrapped her arms around us, or at least Nepgear and some of my elbows.

"G-Goodness! You nearly gave me a heart attack, sis!"

"You gotta keep up on your toes, Nep Jr.! Stay frosty, 'n all that stuff!"

"Two things, Neptune. One, this food is not all for you, it's for everyone. Two, I have lost feeling in my arms. Help me."

Thankfully, Neptune did let go, and I let out a sigh in relief as blood started flowing again.

"Good, good. Neptune, can you wake up Histoire for breakfast? I don't want it to be gone before she wakes up."

"Yeppers, you got it!"

Running off, Neptune slowed to a creep as she approached Histoire's bedroom, a wicked grin on her face. The door slowly creaked open, and Neptune managed to slink into the room. Bringing two fingers to the bridge of my nose, I turned back to Nepgear, who was nervously fidgeting off to the side. I have a lot of questions, but only one really stuck out to me at the moment.

"This is not going to end well, is it?"

The sound of Neptune's muffled scream came from behind the door, followed by a louder, tinier scream, and a _very_ audible thumping sound. I then heard Neptune laugh for a quick second before feeling a very familiar murderous aura.

"Nevermind, don't answer that. Get behind me, Nepgear, quickly."

I have never seen someone follow my instructions quicker.

* * *

Histoire has always been a lady of defying the odds. Thus, I wasn't that surprised when I saw the door fly off a few seconds later, Neptune attached to it. Floating out after the door was a very, very angry little tome fairy.

The door and it's passenger landed in her room, so thankfully nobody had to carry Neptune's body back. That kind of sounds like she died, nevermind.

"That...t-that... _Neptune..._ (╬ ಠ益ಠ)"

"Please don't punish sis anymore, Histoire, she learned her lesson!"

Histoire glanced at Nepgear before letting out a tiny sigh, and her tome gently dropped onto the table. Histoire herself slumped over, her anger subsiding.

"Honestly, Nepgear, you cannot baby your sister as much as you do. After all the things she's done to you... (-_-)"

"What...has she done to Nepgear?"

Histoire's eyes shot open, and she looked at me with a dull, unamused look. Nepgear's frantic hand motions and quiet ' _no don't_ 's were ignored as Histoire got herself comfortable.

"Let me count you the ways, David..."

* * *

"...And that is how Nepgear was left in another dimension by Neptune and Plutia's actions. Twice. (-_-)"

Histoire has told me a _three-hour long_ story of Neptune's romp through an alternate past. Through it, I learned that Plutia is Planeptune's old CPU, some of the Makers are from that dimension, and Nepgear was _throttled_ during her adventure with Nepgear.

I'm not even joking, poor Nepgear was subjected to a LOT of physical and mental abuse during that adventure. It alternated between being kind of funny to pretty sad near constantly.

"...Wow. Disowned, dishonored and ignored. That's...pretty depressing, Nepgear."

 **Affinity Gained: Depressed by Introspection!**

"You're...you're right, David. But don't worry, I was cast by the wayside for a reason, anyway...goodness, I was a burden then and well..."

I don't like this one bit.

Swatting away the text box, I was surprised to see that it was completely physical, and shattered on the title like glass.

"The point of saying that was not to pity you or make you feel insignificant again, to clarify the matter. I was just speaking out because, well, you got the short end of the stick and you didn't deserve it. That's it, I point it out like it is."

At this, Nepgear quit looking down at her fidgeting hands and instead focused her gaze on mine, surprised.

"Wha-"

Getting up, I walked towards Nepgear and sat next to her. Clearing my throat and taking a deep breath, prayed that this speech would work. At least a little, that'd be fine.

"This speech is pretty rough and to be frank I'm making it up as I go, but I don't really care. You're a kind, brave girl Nepgear, and your list of achievements is not one small enough to ignore or set aside. Saving the entire world is a pretty big deal. Saving the CPUs from the Gamindustri Graveyard and then uniting them all under one banner is also no small feat. Destroying the corrupted spawn of the _Deity of Sin_? Incredible. You've done all these amazing feats, and yet your self-esteem is still rock-bottom. What pains me is that I know _why_. Look, maybe I'm reading too much into this whole affinity thing, whatever that is. Maybe this is a small phase and I'm just overthinking it, as I'm prone to do rather frequently with relative freedom. But don't let a few rocks in the road discourage you from being the hero, Nepgear. I believe that what you've done and what you can do is awe-inspiring, and let me tell you with certainty that I am not the only one who believes that."

Standing up and stretching, I decided to leave the room to go check up on Neptune. I can only hope I left Nepgear with a powerful message...

* * *

"Have a nice nap?"

"Nope, me 'n this door were just getting nice 'n cozy."

Lying down next to her, I let out a sigh as I sank into the bed. Histoire's door was propped up among the wall, with a humorous Neptune-shaped indent in it. Humorous if I wasn't already feeling pretty bummed out, but it's the thought that counts.

"Y'know, I heard that speech thingy you were givin' to Junior. Including the whole 'drop the mic' ending."

Turning my head to look at her, she crawled over to my left side to get comfortable, curling into a tiny ball. Wrapping an arm around her, I heard a satisfied noise come from her as I placed my hand in her hair, rubbing the spot in-between her ears to calm myself.

"I've been a real bad big sis. I ain't joking, I seriously messed up that time. A reaaaaaally bad OOC moment for me, y'know?"

"I...don't know what 'OOC' means, but yes, I would agree that you haven't been a very nurturing sister, if the Ultradimension story is anything to go by. I mean, you let her get assaulted by Iris He-"

"Ok, ok, geez! Before I get roasted like a Horsebird on the holidays, lemme say that now I wanna make it up to Nep Jr. legit. Aaaaand that what Sadie wants, Sadie gets, but that's a different story."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned back to see Neptune's face close-up, our noses touching. Determination burned in her eyes, which piqued my interest.

"Help me out here, Davey. You 'n me, we're gonna make Junior feel the love of a thousand suns. Oh, and Histy. Make that like...two thousand."

"Wait, why does Histoire have a thousand alone but we both have five hundred?"

"...D-Doesn't matter, dummy! We're all one big happy family, and Nep Jr. has _got to_ feel it! A growing, sprouting Nep Jr. needs us now more than ever."

Her gaze didn't falter in the slightest, and I swear it burned even brighter. Hell, I got nothing to lose here.

"You got it, Neptune. Do we have a plan or...?"

"Oh yeah we got a plan, buster. Quick, how many phone numbers did ya jot down?"

* * *

 **A/N:** You ever tried sleeping on a laptop keyboard? I did, and it sucks. Like, 'delays your goddamn chapter' sucks a lot. Sorry about that. Also, this chapter was kind of a set up to Nepgear's actual chapter, where I plan on making something sweet happen, so I hope I didn't mess this up too badly.

Two reviews! I think!

 **TheLastNanaya:** Yeah I thought Ch. 4 was not too bad when I looked at it with an adequately rested mind. I always worry about pacing, and I try not to just rush concepts in, but since I inevitably fuck up somewhere I can always rely on you guys for some truthful advice. And that's goddamn awesome and so are you guys. You know who you are. Also, I did not forget about Plutia, she'll make her appearance next chapter. Not her official one, but at least it won't leave it as 'Plutia is a spooky ghost who disappears on will'.

 **xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx:** Blanc's chapter is coming last, sorry man. It's going in Planeptune (with sides) -} Lastation (also with sides) -} Leanbox (tuscan flatbread with a hint of lemon) -} Lowee (BLANC).

So yeah, Nepgear! Next chapter! Be there! Or not, if you got things to do. That's cool also!


	6. Rejoice

"So why did you just send out a mass text to everyone on my contacts list again?"

Turning around, Neptune gave me a look as if I was the dumbest person alive. Keep in mind that she had to look up at me, so really it was an odd kind of half-annoyed look.

"We're throwin' Nep Jr. a party, duh! And she needs all her friends there to support and love her like the beautiful little sister she is!"

"Right, I'm all for the idea but shouldn't we be going out and buying the stuff for the party right now?"

"Yep, and yours truly is gonna nab all that stuff like a cat burglar in heat!"

There are a lot of things wrong with that sentence I need to point out to Neptune before we get anything important done, excuse me.

"...First, you're _buying_ the stuff. Second, the term 'cat burglar' doesn't actually mean a cat that steals things, but-"

"It doesn't matterrrrrrr! Point is, since you don't have everyone Gear knows on your contacts list, I'm gonna have to find 'em myself. So it's only fair that you distract our special girl for the day."

"I...ok. I'll try, at least. I think Nepgear had a thing for robots, right?"

"Yep, big shiny robots make her all giddy and stuff. Ooh, and vidya games, but that's almost like, everyone. She's as cute as a button, me thinks~"

Letting out a sigh, I ran through a mental plan for the day as Neptune babbled about various Nepgear-related things. The arcade definitely seemed like a great idea, there was a gadget store right across the street, I could always bring Nepgear to my house to hang out with Nisa and-

...Oh right, I need to meet a _lot_ more of my friends, including my family. Damnit, how could I forget them in the midst of this? They must be worried sick since I left Compa's house to-

"...David? A-Am I too boring for you?"

Snapping back to reality, I was surprised to see Nepgear nervously staring at me, Neptune having left some time ago.

"No, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. So, did Neptune tell you about our day out today?"

"Yeah, she did. I'll...I'll be in your care, then!"

"Don't worry, I think today is going to be fine. So...do you have anything you want to discuss or...?"

* * *

Walk-and-talk with Nepgear is a pretty relaxing experience. Probably because she isn't nearly as energetic and/or crazy as Neptune is, but that's an entirely different story.

"So all you do in that game is...get stuff from vending machines?"

"No, b-but I think that it's quite exhilarating myself..."

I did learn, however, that Nepgear has her own quirks too. Besides the whole self-confidence issue and on a much lighter note, Nepgear has a lot of fun in doing...weirdly mundane activities. Whether it be cooking for her sister or even _doing the laundry_ , Nepgear talks about it with excitement like it's a new video game.

"Oh, we're here! David, David, looklooklooklook-"

"I know, I'm looking. Those are quite, uh, good...motherboards. On display. For five thousand credits each."

Since Nepgear was practically drooling at the insides of the hardware store from the mirror, I opened the door and walked inside. The walls were lined were various computer parts and interestingly enough, robotic appendages. I knew Planeptune was technologically advanced, but for people to be able to build their own robots...

"Welcome! Feel free to buy whatever you like!"

Nodding, I let Nepgear excitedly roam around the store while browsing the shelves myself, occasionally glancing over at her to check if she's doing ok. While I was particularly interested in building robots, I at least want Nepgear to think I'm into it.

"My, this is quite the surprise, David. You never told _me_ you were awake."

A smooth, feminine voice grabbed my attention, and to my surprise I turned to find MAGES. looking right at me, confident smirk and all.

"Long time no see, Mad Magician. Yeah sorry, these last couple of days have been...well, rough. If it helps, you aren't the only one."

"Hmm, I could imagine. So, what brings you here? I myself am looking for top-tier parts in order to-"

"Combine science with magic?"

Her eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, but shortly returned to their normally sharp nature.

"You do remember. I should be wary to remember that you do not play the fool. Nevertheless, I am flattered that you kept such a trivial detail to memory."

"Well, I try at least. Anyway, to answer your question, I'm entertaining Nepgear for the day. Well, until...uh..."

Glancing over at the girl in mention, who was currently fiddling with an arm while talking with the lone employee, I saw MAGES. slowly approach.

"This soirée for Nepgear, I would assume? I got Neptune's text not too long ago," MAGES. smiled as she continued whispering, making sure Nepgear couldn't hear her. "And I must say, your life has only gotten more and more interesting, yes?"

"Yep. And also, you know who Nepgear...well, is?"

MAGES. gave me a mysterious grin.

"Yes indeed, I am well acquainted with the Planeptune duo," she replied, her smile never faltering. I don't think I've ever seen MAGES. frown, actually. "Not exactly this pair, but a Neptune and Nepgear nonetheless."

"Not this pair...? So you're from another dimension? The Ultradimension I think it was called?"

"Indeed. I, along with several other Makers you have met, are from an alternate past called the- wait what?"

Giving me a positively stunned expression, I stifled a laugh as MAGES. continued to stare blankly at me, expression shifting from shocked to confused.

"You can thank Histoire on giving me a leg up on history. Alternate history, if you will."

"...Y-Yes, I suppose I will."

Pouting, she turned away and averted her eyes, staring at my shoes.

"Oh, are you jealous of Histy taking your thunder? If it helps, she didn't share the story as dramatically as you did. Or would."

"W-What are you - of course not! I am perfectly content with not h-having to explain it, thank you very much!"

MAGES. may have pulled the brim of her hat down, but it did nothing to conceal her growing blush. Laughing, I was interrupted by a bright-eyed Nepgear approaching me, bag full of various electronics.

"David you **have** to check out what they had here! I didn't even know they sold these graphics cards in Planeptune and - MAGES.? Hello, I didn't know you were in Planeptune!"

Quickly saving face, MAGES. gave Nepgear a sly grin and adjusted her wizard hat.

"But of course, Nepgear. Planeptune, the land of shining progress, is a perfect living area for a lady of science and magic such as I."

"I'm really glad you like it here! Sorry to keep our meeting so short, but I just thought of somewhere to go to next, and it closes reaaaaally soon, and-"

"Say no more, Nepgear, your excitement is near infectious. Go, I shall hold you no longer. As for you, David...we will speak again soon. Sooner than you think."

Nodding, Nepgear grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the store. Opening the door with her free hand, I saw MAGES. dramatically flip a loose strand of hair behind her shoulder, turn around, and trip over a box on the ground, hearing a loud _thud_ even from outside.

Suffice to say, I have never laughed harder in my entire life than right at his moment.

* * *

By the time we got to the Segala Park, it was already early evening, 4:30 to be precise. The party was, according to a rushed text by IF, going to start at 8:30.

4 hours can't be too hard to pass, right? Keep telling yourself that, David, keep telling yourself that.

"Um, so...d-do you like it?"

Sitting down at a bench nearby, I motioned for Nepgear to join me. Glancing at a small garden with a fountain in the center, I felt the bench creak with her added weight.

"Yeah, this place is pretty well-kept, and the park garden has some of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen well...ever."

"Ah, thank you...sis had it commissioned for my birthday last year. It was...the best present she's ever given me, really..."

Frowning, I turned to look at Nepgear. Her eyes flashing through an unknown memory, a sad smile graced her features as the breeze whipped her hair around.

"So, I hate to bring this up again but...have you given any thought on the little rant I had with you yesterday? Do you get the general message behind that?"

"Yes, I thought about it a lot, actually. And...I need to thank you."

"For what, really?" I fully faced Nepgear this time. "I call it how I see it, really. You're a good girl, Nepgear."

Patting her on the head, I felt Nepgear shyly shuffle on over close to me, boldly moving my arm around her shoulder.

"G-Goodness, um...I don't know how to say it, b-but...I'll do my best, for my sister, my friends, and...y-you!"

Nepgear then wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed, and I reassuringly ran my hand through her lavender hair as I relaxed into the bench.

We sat there for quite some time before I realized I lost track of time. As calmly (and stealthily) as possible I checked my watch.

8:20.

 **Oh.**

"Err, Nepgear, this is real nice but why don't we head back to the Basilicom now?"

"Eh? Are you feeling tired, David?"

Giving her a slightly forced smile, I nodded. "Oh yeah, kinda. Taking a nap out here might not be a good idea, and-"

"No no, it's fine. We can visit tomorrow, too. Let's head on back," she replied, and with a small smile pulled me up. I kept my pace to a brisk walk in order to get there as quickly as possible. I can only hope Neptune pulled it off on her end.

* * *

8:28. Good, we got here _**just**_ in time.

"Hey Nepgear, do you like surprises?"

"Um...surprises?" Nepgear tilted her head at this as we walked up the stairs towards their room. "Goodness, if they're pleasant surprises, sure. I've had my share of bad ones, though..."

"Well then, I suppose this one will be a very pleasant one."

Opening the door with a grand flourish, I stepped aside and the lights shot on, revealing our grand little party. Indeed, every person on my contacts list made it, disregarding some of the Generals.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

"O-Oh my goodness, t-this...this is-"

Leaning on the wall in the back, I spied Tsunemi taking Nepgear's hand as she led her in further to the room.

"Welcome to a party in your honor, milady. Shall we?"

Walking in, I stood beside Marvey and a giant cake, which I mentally regarded with intense suspicion. If I remember correctly, don't they hide things inside these kinds of giant cakes? I mean, it's a movie thing, so maybe-

Oh no.

Where the **hell** is Neptune and Histoire?

"You all...thank you! T-Thank you so much!"

Tearing up, Nepgear slipped her hands out of Tsunemi's took a few shaky steps towards us all, holding her arms out...

...if not for Neptune bursting out the cake holding Histoire, startling Nepgear back a good few feet. Her thin body being covered only by ribbon, Neptune had quite possibly the cheekiest grin I've ever seen on her face as she looked right at Nepgear. Histoire, who also was covered by only ribbon, was visibly shaking in Neptune's hands, desperately covering up her body.

"JUNIOR! HAPPY YOU DAY, KIDDO!"

"H-Hap...H-H-Happy...I... (*;~;*)"

"..."

Everyone stared at Neptune and Histoire with a mixture of paralyzing shock, embarrassment and interest. Even I couldn't think of a justified response because...

Because, well...

 _Look at this._

Stepping up, I decided to ask the singular question that everyone had on their mind.

"...Neptune, why?"

"Why wh-"

"WHY?"

"Well I mean I saw this giant cake at the bakery and it was like, half off-"

 **"WHY RIGHT NOW?!"**

Neptune opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. Gaining a thoughtful look, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking back at me and shrugging.

"...You know what, fine. Neptune, is there something you want to say to Nepgear?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. Not kinda, need to. Here, hold this for me, babe."

Slapping Histoire into my chest, I watched as Neptune made her way out of the cake and over to Nepgear, who still regarded her sister with a mixture of bewilderment and shock.

"Hey, uh, I know I haven't been, y'know...the _best_ big sister ever. Junior, I...well shucks, I love ya lots! I might be a real jerk sometimes, but don't you think for a moment that I really hate you or anything like that. Saying that sorta stuff...scares me, ya know? I have my moments too, where I wonder, uh, what sorta danger I'm flingin' ya into. And that super sucks because like, I don't wanna see you get hurt. So, I'm sorry for being a real bad sister that time, honest!"

"Yeah, buck up, Nepgear!"

"We'll be here for you too, Ge-Ge!"

"Broccoli is by your side too, nyu."

Surrounded by comforting words, I watched as Nepgear started sobbing, her entire body shaking. It wasn't a sad crying though, not at all. It was one of those cries of relief, happiness, and a reaffirmation of support. Moving to the side, I watched as everyone got into a group hug.

"You know, aside from Neptune doing the cake thing, today has been a rather swell day, huh?"

"...I suppose. By the way, please do not ask me what Neptune did for my cooperation. (-_-)"

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but you're literally stuck to my shirt. What is this frosting made of...?"

I wouldn't get an answer as I felt someone pull my arm, and I joined the group hug. Looking towards the arm, I noticed that Nisa was looking brightly up at me.

"Is this not the most heartwarming moment you have ever laid eyes on, David? Why, a gathering of heroes to comfort their comrade in her time of need...truly this needs to be framed!"

"Yeah, I'd agree."

"Agree? Well I'd be more pressed to say- **Wait.** "

Looking back towards Nisa, I saw her eyes widen like saucers. Feeling a few other people turn to look at me with similar expressions, I could only let out an awkward chuckle.

"...David?"

"Err, hi. How's everyone doing? But, uh, we should really be focusing on Nepgear because she needs to love, care and attention of her friends-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt Nisa barrel right into my chest, knocking the wind out of both me and Histoire. Pretty soon it turned into a lively dogpile, with various 'I've been so worried' and 'When did you wake up's being thrown around.

In the middle of it, I looked to the side to see Nepgear kneel next to me, Neptune stuck onto her chest. Nepgear let out a small giggle before she gave me a warm look.

"You're quite the popular guy, huh David?"

"Sometimes I really wish I wasn't but still...bless this mess."

Nepgear let out another giggle before leaning down to press her forehead to mine. By extension, the back of Neptune's head was also pressing up against my cheek.

"Hey there buster, don't you be putting the moves on my darling little sister! I may not be able to move now, but ooooooh just you wait!"

"I'm frightened, Lady Purple Heart."

"H-Help me... (._.)"

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy shit I'm so sorry

A combination of needing to buy a lot of things needed to keep living, sleeping, binge playing TF2 and FF sporadically going down yesterday stopped me from posting this chapter earlier. M-Muh schedule...

Sorry there is none of the sex in this chapter, next one is definitely going to have it, super promise. I didn't feel like I could sandwich in a sex scene with an entire _party_ going on. You know, discounting the whole orgy thing...yeah. So yeah, I'm not VALVe, I deliver on number three.

Reviews!

 **ultramannexus94 and TheLastNanaya:** Yeah Nepgear's depressing attitude kinda annoyed me, so I figured that I would at least try to fix that. Just a little. I'm glad Victory II fixed that, or didn't, in Nanaya's case. Thank you two for reading the chapter though.

 **Guest Person:** Yeah Neptune is insanely short and Purple Heart isn't much better, but hey, short Neptune is the one we all know and love.

 **HavenofUmbar:** I'm not going to do the Ultradimension goddesses since they're the same as the Hyperdimension versions but with slight attitude differences. Iris Heart will be making her appearance while David is still futzing around in Planeptune, though.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Yeah when you really think about the world kinda sucks, don't it? Anyway, I think Neptune is a smarter girl than she let's on, so I went with that and rolled. Also, phone calls use phone numbers. Bazinga.

Well, next chapter should hopefully come out and sooner, and be less disappointing. Hopefully. Implying I don't fuck it up somewhere. Please.


	7. Remix

Parties were never really my thing. Too loud, I can't leave too early or it'd look weird, and I can never find the people I actually want to talk to. It makes me sound like a total shut-in, but I can't be the only one who thinks this, right? Either way, I should be thankful that Nepgear's party was neither uncomfortable or obnoxious to be at.

"You were gonna have a party without me..."

Maybe I should take back that uncomfortable part.

Halfway through the evening, Plutia had showed up, looking slightly peeved. Not that a lot of people noticed, however, as everyone was off either chatting, eating, or relaxing.

"Sorry, Plutia. To be completely honest, you kind of disappeared after you got hit with Histoire's tome. Where did you even head off to anyway?"

Taking her softly by the hand, I guided her past a sufficiently drunk Falcom and to the couch, where I was chatting with Nepgear and Histoire. Sitting down, I motioned her to sit next to me.

"When you guys all left me, I rubbed my owchies and left...meanies..."

"Sorry Plutia, David had just awoken from a coma and Histoire was really happy to see him again. We didn't mean for you to get hurt, honest."

"Yes, my sincere apologies for losing myself to emotions. _(._.)_"

"Well...okay. I wish my Davey was here, he'd say something smart..."

 _Her what?_

"H-Hold on here, what do you mean by _your_ Davey - err, David?"

I saw Histoire float closer to Plutia out of the corner of my eye.

"Perhaps...perhaps there _are_ other Davids in the multiple universes as well. This is...interesting, to say the least. Plutia, how does this David act?"

"Well, he's really smart, but he's not really friendly...he gets mad a lot at everybody, and calls us all 'nandorthalls'. I met him a few days ago, where I saved him from a big scary Fenrir."

Grimacing, I couldn't look Plutia in the eye. I'm calling little girls neanderthals, but what right do I even have? I'm just plain old David, calling physical gods idiots like I want a death wish.

"But you're nicer than him, Davey. You let me ride on your back, you didn't yell at me when I bumped into you, and Neppy reaaaaally likes you, so I like you too."

Placing my hand on Plutia's head, I gave it a few gentle rubs before I heard some mumbles. Turning over, I saw Nepgear and Histoire chatting, Nepgear looking particularly concerned.

"Goodness Histoire, does that mean that in these other dimensions, we might not be the kindest either? M-Maybe...we're the villains?"

"I'm afraid that there probably does exist a universe like that, if I am to assume that there is an infinite number that can exist. Every action we take may spawn a universe, even. It's almost terrifying to imagine them coming over... (o_o)"

"Well, at least Plutia's David isn't off killing people or being an ASIC member, so at the very least we only know of an obnoxious jerk one out there. This might sound crazy, but hear me out on this."

All three girls turned to me, interested.

"What if the other Davids are based loosely around my own emotions? I know that this _really_ sounds like exposition or some sort of weird, avant-garde plot point, but if I am to be honest I can be kind of a snarky jerk sometimes..."

Mostly in my inner monologues, but thankfully those are private property. I hope.

"It's...possible. I would guess that-"

Nepgear didn't finish her sentence before a frantic looking Tekken jabbed in her the shoulder a few times.

"W-What the goodness? Tekken, are you ok?"

"N-No, you need to see this! You too, David!"

I have an aching feeling in the pit of my gut about this.

* * *

"For the last time and the last time only, _I am David!"_

I ran down the stairs to see a familiar spot of brown hair. This, if I were to guess, is Ultradimension David, currently irate with IF and Nisa.

"Nice try, pal. I think more than a few people here know David doesn't have a stick up his ass."

"I refuse to believe that David would have such a violent attitude. In fact, said attitude is a magnet for my metallic fist of justice!"

"Wow, aren't you being quite a twat, guild jockey! And oh, the 'agent of justice' here to spread more of her inbred, retarded sociopathy. I'm frightened by that little baby hand you call a fist."

"Excuse me, I don't think I quite enjoy you insulting _my_ agent of justice and _my_ proud guild agent. In fact, I don't think I like it all. Hello, Ultradimension me, it's certainly not a pleasure to meet you."

At this, he turned to look at me, his ever-present grimace merely growing.

"You stay out of this, you know exactly who they are. I'm here to collect Plutia, which you've brought over to me like the smart cookie you are. At least I can rely on myself to support...well, myself. Even if he doesn't sound like he wants to."

"I don't wanna go back..."

"I don't care about what you want."

Stomping closer and shoving past IF and Nisa, I stopped him in his tracks by stepping up as well. If he wants to push, I'll shove back.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much my Histoire is paying me to haul back this lazy, unmotivated moron? What, are you some sort of philanthropist in this universe or some shit?"

"I don't need to be a philanthropist to tell you that I am going to give you the greatest ass-kicking of all time, worthy of the history books. Oh, and this is completely out of my own good-goddamn-will."

Backing up, I saw my Ultradimension self's expression darken after a brief moment of surprise.

"Do you know how utterly dumb you sound? Placing your trust, your kindness, your _love_ , in these little special snowflakes, willing to fight for them, fight _me_ for them. Ech, get me a bucket because I might just puke my guts out. You think you're so important in their lives, like they absolutely _need_ you to continue existing. I've got a wake-up call for you, buddy, you're not. We, _we_ never will be. We're OCs, original characters if you're too stupid to put two and two together. You think we _belong_ here? Don't you think it's strange that you're the **only fucking important male in this stupid fucking universe?** They can do so much without you in their pathetic lives, and by the way, they have!"

By now, the music that was playing upstairs had long since stopped, and I caught a bunch of people looking at the scene with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I've _seen_ the other universes," he hissed, looking at me with eyes that gleamed with malice and venom. "The ones where we don't make it. The ones where we STAY being that vapid Chirper NPC. Where we're two seconds too late with a knife jutting out of our fucking jugular from Sango. And guess what? Almost nobody gave a shit! And you'll end up like that too someday, cold and dying alone, wondering where all your important little 'friends' ran off to. Because that, _that_ is the purpose of the NPC. We do abso-fucking-lutely nothing, and then we die, you pathetic little sex toy."

I continued to look at him for a few moments, letting his words sink in.

Then I came to the conclusion that his words were horseshit, and I sunk my fist into his nose as hard as I could. Hearing him slam onto the floor with a borderline cathartic _thud_ , I backed up a pace.

"There are a lot of things you inherited from me, I noticed it. My tendency to go on a tangent, my scathing wit, my horrible insecurities, and a bunch of other things that I don't think you want to hear about. But the fact of the matter is that in your dimension, _you_ messed up big time. You let all these terrible things get to you, and you just...gave up. When it went south is something I would've liked to hear, if you weren't such a pessimistic asshole. Maybe you make a point, I don't know, you're _me._ But hey, I'm happy with how I'm living right now.

The role of an NPC is to be a useless filler character, fine. But if the actions I have taken gave the people I love happiness, so be it, I'm fine with dying even if it means I'm going to be forgotten someday. Death doesn't scare me, but you sure as hell make it sound like it scares _you_. You aren't me. And every day when I go to sleep at night as a 'pathetic sex toy', as you eloquently described it, that thought is never going to change."

Ultradimension Me shakily got back up to his feet, and I felt my muscles tense as he started to take a threatening step forward...before halting and stepping back instead, his rage merely growing. Turning back, I noticed that quite a few of my friends were visibly armed, and not that happy.

"Sorry you have to go back to Ultradimension Histoire empty-handed, David. But Plutia came for a cool party, and cool party is just what they're gonna have."

Pulling out a button of some sort, Ultradimension Me dramatically slapped it, disappearing in a burst of white. Relaxing, I started heading for the door as well.

"Davey, w-where are ya headed? The ol' shindig for Junior is over...here..."

"Sorry, I just want to go home, alright? I don't...don't really feeling like, uh, partying right now...good night, guys, sorry about that event being a real big downer. And, uh, sorry Nepgear. I feel like I should've given you a lot more attention this evening. Maybe we can hang out some other time, for sure."

"Wait!"

Turning back around, I saw Nisa scrambling past the crowd over to me, putting away her sword.

"I-If you're going, I'm gonna go too! No buts! I don't want to leave it like that...I-I just..."

Feeling something nudge my left arm, I saw a familiar pair of blonde ears approach.

"Yeah, I'll go with ya too. Not in the mood for partyin' either. It's overrated, yeah? Family time, now that's the good stuff."

"...Well, if you two really want to, I'm not going to stop you or anything. Let's go."

I felt as if I had to smile here, be happy for their actions. But no matter how hard I tried, the grin just never came.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'M SORRY

I meant to make a Nepgear h-scene. I thought about it, and I was like 'yeah right after the party but hey how about we have this happen in the middle oh no it's evolving and I can't stop writing fuck I'm an asshole fuck'. I just really felt like writing it, all of it was lining up and shit and just...bleh.

Seriously, it legitimately disappoints me how I promised you guys something and now it feels like I'm pulling the bait-and-switch on you guys, who read and review my stuff and like it and stomach this kinda junk. I'll get to Gear _soon_ , I swear I want to as much as you guys do. I don't mean to sound like a self-righteous asshole, but this isn't what you guys were waiting for and...gah.

Review time.

 **Shadow-Vanear:** Probably. David getting smacked around is nothing new, so I guess a headbutt with the force of a boulder isn't out of the question.

 **ultramannexus94:** Thanks, and yeah, Nepgear's arc is certainly the most interesting to write and fleshed-out, however much you want to enjoy it.

 **dave135:** Thanks. Iris Heart already has the personality for the chapter, so it won't be too hard. I think.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Ah, sorry for insinuating. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yeah, sorry I'm not doing the Ultradimension goddesses but...yeah. If you want the most 'pulled outta my ass' excuse, there's already a chapter on the goddess, so no need to make another.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Shakin' it up in the park? My, you've got a more active imagination than I do. And it is Neptune, she knows almost every trope under the sun. If she _didn't_ pull the ol' 'pretty girl as the present' and got her sister something normal, it'd be more surprising.

 **HavenofUmbar:** Thank you for enjoying.

Alright, thanks for enjoying guys. Or not, that's also kinda acceptable. Next chapter, probably Nepgear's h-scene! Probably! 85% chance it'll happen!


	8. Rebuilt

I should really start closing the blinds before I go to sleep, because waking up to the sun directly in your face is not something I enjoy.

"...Nisa? When did you even get in here?"

Gently nudging her, Nisa's eyes slowly opened, blinking once. She lazily rolled off of my chest and off of the bed in the process, landing with a heavy _thud_. Snorting, I saw Nisa spring up, face a bit pink.

"O-Oh, um, good morning, David! A p-perfect day for spreading justice, don't you think? How are you doing?"

"Perfectly fine, though I'm more worried about your little fall."

"Fall? Ha! That was more of a tactical roll to clear my senses, my close friend. It seems I must reeducate you on the inner workings of a vigilant hero!"

"Shut _up_ with that hero stuff in the morning...so loud."

Chuckling, I turned my head to find a grumpy CC, ears flat against her head. Seems like giving everyone a separate room in this apartment is a useless action.

"Still not a morning person, huh Cybercon?"

Grumbling a little more, it was her turn to crawl onto me, nuzzling her face into my shirt.

"Can ya blame me? It's too bright and...Cybercon? Ya usually just call me CC."

"I heard it from Cave one time and I thought it sounded better. IF you like CC, I'll stick to that."

"I mean, I didn't really care for it when Cave said it, but when you say it...s'pretty good, I guess."

Placing a hand behind her right ear, I heard her start gently panting when I scratched, not unlike a real dog. Feeling pressure against my left arm, I looked over to see Nisa, having crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while. How 'bout you guys?"

"Even justice deserves a day off, I suppose. Evening is when I strike!"

"Yeah, this is pretty nice."

And so we stayed, enjoying a sunny, beautiful day under the covers.

I mean, I'd _like_ to say that, honestly, but my cellphone rang a few minutes later, making me groan along with Cybercon.

"Man, seriously? We were having a moment and everything, damnit..."

"Hopefully it isn't anything serious, then."

Picking up the phone, I pressed the 'Answer Call' message to hear an excited voice on the other end. Nepgear's, to be precise.

 _"David, David! Come quick, there's something super awesome happening over here right now! IT'S SO COOL-!"_

At this point, Nepgear devolved into excited babbles which I couldn't exactly decipher. Letting out a sigh, I sat up a little to get myself ready.

 _Alright, I'll head over then, Gear. Try not to have a heart attack before I get there, please."_

Hanging up, I turned to look at my two pouting housemates.

"Sorry about this, Gear is really excited about something and it's kind of weird. Like, 'check it out' sort of weird."

"Nah, it's alright, I guess...we have all the time in the world for relaxin', anyway."

Nisa, already in her little jumpsuit, looked at me with burning determination. When did she even get dressed?

"Indeed! Until then, however, you must make sure our mutual friend/sidekick Nepgear is in no danger!"

Giving her a mock salute, I slipped on a pair of old jeans and a clean t-shirt before heading towards the door. Feeling something poke my back, I turned back around to see Nisa holding a small black box. A bento box, now that brings back some rather fond memories.

"I-I've gotten better at making these! Make sure you eat on time, ok?"

Chuckling, I placed a small kiss on top of Nisa's head and grabbed the box.

"Thank you, dear. I'll be home before the sun sets, most probably, so you won't have to worry about dinner."

"D-D-Dear?! I-I wouldn't...I mean, i-it's not like..."

Closing the door to the sound of Cybercon's laughter, I debated whether leaving Nisa a stuttering, blushing mess was a good idea. I'll just settle on the fact that Nisa is just a sweetheart, even when she's yelling about justice.

* * *

Arriving at the Basilicom in little over ten minutes, I walked into the reception office to find it completely empty. No Marvey here to greet me today.

Wait no, that was Leanbox. I'm too young to be losing my memory...wait, how old am I?

I was too busy having an internal crisis to notice Nepgear dragging me up the stairs until I felt my feet bumping against the stair steps.

"W-What is going - oh, hey Nepgear, what is this thing you want to show me so badly?"

"I'll show you personally, David! Goodness, you're going to be so proud!" Nepgear gushed as she held onto my collar with an iron grip. Finally reaching the door to the living room, Nepgear opened it with her free hand.

"Hey sis, I'm back! I-Is...is it still working? You didn't touch it, right?"

"Whaaaat? Have faith in your big sister Junior, sheesh! Me and Plutie have just been chillin' here, waiting for our main man Davey Crockett to show up!"

...Crockett?

"What...are you referencing something obscure again? I don't...I don't get it."

"I don't even know sometimes...Neppy, you sure is mysterious."

"Proper diction is important, Plutie."

Leaving them to idly chat, Nepgear dragged me into her room and finally let go of my collar. Standing up, I noticed that Nepgear's room looked similar to Neptune's, but only in the wallpaper. Her room was refined, mostly neat and large, with most of the mess being all sorts of circuitry and robotics in a corner.

What Nepgear did want to show me, however, was a small robot sitting in the center of the room. It looked like your typical wind-up robot, although much smaller than a toy and definitely more functional.

"Oh wow, you built your own robot, Gear?"

"Yep, and it only took two weeks of allowance, a month of specialized classes and five prototypes!"

That's...great?

"So, does it work?"

"Well...I wanted to test it with you being here. A-Are you...are you proud of me?"

When you put it that way, with that tone, how could I not be. Placing a hand on Nepgear's head, I saw her shyly break out into a smile, a faint dusting of pink on her face.

"Of course I'm proud of you. You think I could build a robot that could function? Nope. Now then, let's test this thing out."

"O-Okay. I have the remote right here...somewhere...ah! Here it is!"

Nepgear brought a complicated remote out, and there were so many buttons and flashing lights on the thing I originally thought it was a gag toy. But when she moved a joystick and I saw the robot smoothly walk along the carpet, I reevaluated my thinking.

"Not bad, right? But this is very basic in terms of abilities, let me show you some advanced stuff."

With the flick of a switch, the robot slowly stopped moving and started levitating upwards, a small jetpack-like device on it's back.

"Amazing. And you were just able to buy this at a store?"

"Well no, I had to order the jetpack part. Alright, this button is supposed to make it transform into tank mode, and I think I coded it correctly this time."

...This time?

"Well, I trust you. Five prototypes must have ironed out all-"

The robot exploded in a small ball of flames and sadness, thankfully not setting the entire Basilicom on fire but leaving a nasty scorch mark in the carpet and a pile of burnt scrap metal lying on the ground. Hearing a loud sniffle, I hastily sat down onto her bed and motioned for her to follow.

"the...uh...w-well, it was still pretty cool! No reason to look so sad, Nepgear, h-honest!"

The words meant nothing as Nepgear starting loudly sobbing, tears streaming down her face at a fast rate. Bringing her into my arms, I looked down to see her looking so...small. So fragile. I cradled her in my arms for however long it took, and soon Nepgear's sobs quieted down into hiccups and gasps.

"A-Ahhh...uuuu..."

"H-Hey, no need to cry, I'm still impressed. Nepgear, I think you're incredibly intelligent to be able to even build this thing in the first place, ok? I think Prototype Seven is going to be a masterpiece, you can quote me on it."

"...R-Really?"

Sniffing loudly, Nepgear turned in my lap and gently wrapped her shaking arms around my chest, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her thin waist and placing a hand into her soft hair, I started slowly running my hand through it.

"Really. I admire your tenacity, you know? Not everyone tries at something five times, gets back up and says 'Let's have a go at it one more time'. But you do. And you have no idea how proud that makes me, Nepgear."

Feeling her gently push upwards, I loosened my grip to lock eyes with Nepgear, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you...t-thank you so much, for these past couple of days. You and everyone...are my closest friends."

Her smile was infectious, and soon enough I was smiling myself, the somber mood almost nearly gone.

Another mood, however, quickly took it's place. Almost immediately after she said this, she pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Neither of us deepened the kiss, however, but the message was clear.

"I-I...want you to, um, s-see me...as a woman."

I stared into her eyes for a brief moment, finding a surprising amount of fire in them. I couldn't stare for long, though, as she averted her gaze, heating up.

"You aren't a person to fool around often, so I guess I won't either."

Kissing her softly on the cheek, I ran my hands up her thighs and grabbed her dress, pulling it off.

Nepgear's body was thin yet shapely, and I noted that she was much more bustier than her sister. Slipping off my clothes as well, I felt myself chuckle as Nepgear started fidgeting around, excited.

"Not wearing anything underneath, Gear? That's...surprising."

"I-It was a hot day! I-I'm not lewd, I swear!"

I should probably not bring up that Neptune also said something along those lines too. Mood, and all that.

Getting up, I lied down onto the bed proper and Nepgear crawled on top. Gripping her waist, she was positioned directly over my erection.

"Wait, a-are you sure that you don't want to get ready before we do this? Maybe protection, or-"

"David, I _am_ ready. Goodness, don't you know it's bad to keep a lady waiting?"

Nodding, I slowly lowered her onto my dick, pushing the entire tip in. Getting a moan in response, I thrust in, squeezing my entire dick inside of her. To my surprise, Nepgear came immediately, splattering my lower waist.

"U-Um, Nepgear?"

"T-That...um...I-I'm sorry! It's n-n-not what you think!"

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you enjoyed it that much but we haven't exactly started yet."

Gently removing her hands from her face and holding them in my own, I started to slowly thrust again, her twitching and moans music to my ears. As she was already wet, my thrusts quickened easily, and soon enough I was close to my limit as her insides mercilessly squeezed and twitched.

"MMMGH! N-NEPGEAR!"

Jolting upwards, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close, her squealing being right into my ear.

"A-Ah! D-David, I - NNNNNAGH!"

Cumming inside of her, I felt my grip instinctively tighten as I released my load into her womb. Staying like that for a couple more minutes, I felt myself falling back onto the bed, Nepgear still in my arms.

"S-Sorry I...might have came a-a bit too early."

"Goodness...you're the one apologizing for that...?"

Weakly chuckling, I fumbled with the covers a little before relaxing, my eyes fluttering.

"Ooh...I'm all out of energy. Are...are you tired too, David?"

"Yeah...that was pretty good, though."

"Mmm...good, err, day..."

Sweet dreams, Nepgear.

* * *

"...Yo, Plutie, they know we heard everything right? I mean, harem story, suuuure, but we're not...like, _that_ dumb. Right?"

"I'm just surprised Neppy is not that angry. After all, Davey did make a lady out of-"

"No I'm actually pretty angry. Like, _livid._ "

Plutia glanced over at her friend, who was still grinning despite the very slight eye twitch.

"...Oh. Sorry Davey..."

* * *

 **A/N:** My vacation time is over, so chapters might be out late. Sorry.

Blanket statement regarding the reviews by **Shadow-Vanear, Mario the World Champion** and (especially) **Shoe Daddy** since I'm short on time **:**

That chapter was certainly my more interesting one, and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it. I want this story to have substance to it, something more than just random sex scenes. Hopefully I didn't leave any crucial details and as promised, here's Nepgear's chapter. Sorry I didn't bother with the transformation this time around, I feel that Nepgear isn't really an h-scene sort of character the more I think about it. She's much more rewarding to write about from a emotional side in my opinion.

Alright, catch you guys later.


	9. Rematch

"...And that's how I managed to shake Neptune off with nothing but a bowl of chocolate pudding and Kei before getting here."

"How...interesting."

More than just interesting, my morning started off with a clingy Nepgear and a very, _very_ angry Neptune. As in, HDD levels of angry. Fortunately, I managed to run far and fast enough to elude Neptune and return home. At least for a while.

"Y'know, she isn't gonna stop until ya get caught."

"Yeah I know. But at least I can relax here for all of, what, ten minutes?"

Returning home to find Cave and Red over was a pleasant surprise, though. They always seem to visit together, I wonder...

"In other news, though, you two _did_ get together. I always knew you showed up in pairs but..."

I got the reply of hot tea sprayed onto my shirt as Cave sputtered to the ground, coughing. Red, giggling hysterically, took a minute to compose herself.

"N-Nope...we, heh, we've been talkin'...but Cavey ain't givin'."

"Y-You...ack! You're mistaken! I simply run into Red at the wrong moments! W-We just happen to have the same objective!"

"Any moment I run into you is a good one though, babe~"

Her face reddening once again, Cave jumped up only to be hit by a flying piece of debris from my oh it's Neptune.

 **Oh, it's Neptune.**

"You cannot run from me, scum! Surrender yourself!"

"Actually, fine."

"...Wait, wait, what?"

Neptune, switching off HDD, opted to stare at me with a dumbfounded expression before rubbing her eyes. Looking back in the meantime, I saw that there was a large chunk of my kitchen tile lodged into Cave's face, and under her was an ecstatic Red giving me a thumbs up. Walking over to the table, I patted the seat opposite to mine before sitting down myself.

"Y-You can't just give up! Rule says that you gotta milk the gag for as long as we got chapter space, man! I'll give ya a head start, ok?"

Taking a sip of my coffee, I was greeted with the taste of cold bitterness and bits of concrete, which to put it lightly was _terrible_ on the stomach.

"Neptune, come on, sit down. We have things to talk about, like your, uh, sister. And things that have recently gone on between me and her."

Opting to stare at me for a few more seconds, Neptune let out a tiny moan in disapproval and sat down.

* * *

"So you're not trying to take advantage of lil' Junior? The sexy times weren't you using some alien mind control on her?"

Shaking my head, I took a sip of the newly brewed coffee. Neptune, taking a sip of hers, instantly spit it out and onto my shirt, adding on another layer of mildly gross stains.

"Ech, fine, new topic. Stop drinking this stuff, bro, it's gross all over. Like a Dogoo with body hair, that kinda gross."

I raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled. "It is a grown-up drink after all, Neptune. I didn't expect you to like it."

Ugh, that sounded so pretentious, I should've worded that less...snobbish. Or at least flipped my hair back dramatically to complete the image of me looking like an idiot.

Neptune, understandably, started pouting at this. "Well, it's overrated. Like geez, what does this stuff even _do?_ "

"It's...better if you don't know, Neptune. Knowing you, this is for your own good and protection."

"I didn't know you were big on protection, Davey. After all, you do kinda go it raw and-"

"C-Can we not talk about intimate things at the table? In front of guests?"

Gesturing over to Cave and Red, I looked over to see Red tenderly kissing Cave on her bandaged forehead, the taller girl paying her no mind. Red wasn't even joking around, and I think Cave knew it too, from her soft smile. Once her gaze met mine (and a smug Neptune's), however, she instantly clammed up, throwing Red off of her.

"T-This is not what you think! Red, ah, updated her support skill with this animation!"

"Nope, she asked me to kiss her booboos all shy like~"

Glaring at Red, Cave made a move for her neck, which the girl in question playfully dodged, gently bopping Cave on the head.

"Don't get mad at me, honey, it was just gentle foreplay! At least I'm not teasing you like the real Plutie would~!"

* * *

Plutia suddenly sneezed with violent force in the middle of pleasantly chatting with Mini Histy, splattering her poor Oracle with snot. A long trail hung idly out of the CPU's nose, and the girl giggled at the swaying motion as it slowly dripped downwards.

Shock wearing off, Mini Histy jolted back screaming, feverishly wiping it off of her to the best of her abilities. Sadly, it only served to spread it all over her small body.

"Eugh that's disgusting, Plutia! I-It's all over me! G-Get a tissue, or a hose, a-anything! (≧ロ≦)"

"Shorry...feels good now..."

 **"T-THAT'S ALL YOU GATHER FROM THIS?! （ ﾟДﾟ）"**

* * *

"Do any of you feel a cold chill in the air?"

Neptune looked up for a brief moment in contemplation, then nodded. "Yep, feels like whenever Histy goes full-on Pissty. But I didn't do anything today, so maybe it was Plutie?"

"Hope not, then she has to deal with the Ultradimension me again."

"Blech, that guy sucked Horsebirds big time. Seriously, bruh..."

Snorting at how casual Neptune delivered it, we both soon devolved into a fit of giggles. Neptune nearly fell out of her chair at one point

"Just...J-Just _pure_ Horsebirds man. Pedigree like b-blank paper..."

"Stop, stop, this isn't even funny! No, w-we, haha, we have to get back to serious talk. Even though Ultradimension me is like a Real Gamer in the office."

Bursting out into laughter again, Neptune slammed the table a few times to desperately clutch at her sides. Giggling with her, I'm glad that someone at least found it funny.

"A-Alright, yeah...fine. Whatcha need?"

Letting out a sigh, I waited until the smile finally subsided. "Do you think that David might do something dangerous sometime? He sounds like an unstable sort of guy."

Neptune frowned at this, her breathing rate finally returned to normal. "I hate to just start thinkin' out of the blue like this, but yeah. He might try to pull some wily business, but we can handle him. Don't you worry your pretty little head, if anything happens to you I can promise, that dude is gonna start hurtin' reaaaal quick."

"Thank you, Neptune. But...maybe I don't want protection, yeah? I want to learn how to fight on my own, and there'll come a time when a little knife isn't enough firepower. Maybe, uh..."

"You want ol' Nep to teach ya the ways of the blade? Regale you with epic tales about how I was an adventurer like you, but took a Histy to the workload?"

"Uh...first part, definite yes."

Neptune jumped up into her seat, which it couldn't support and promptly snapped to pieces, sending Neptune tumbling to the floor.

"... _*Snrk*_ "

"N-No, don't you laugh! What I was going to say is let's get started!"

"Alright, you know a good training area."

"Yeah, I just...lemme just lie here for a bit."

And so I sat there, sipping my coffee while surveying the broken wall, groaning Neptune and battling young couple in my living room.

The coffee went cold.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there, chapter!

Not much to say here, so I'll just skip straight to the reviews, you lucky scamps.

 **Flare790:** Well, she did, before David pulled out his OP negotiation skills like the gross Mary Sue he is, goddamnit.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Asskicking sadly did not come here, but hey, practice makes perfect. I have the feeling Neptune, in this case, is one hell of a perfectionist.

 **HavenofUmbar:** And he ran, ran so far away.

 **Guest Person:** Valid points all around, there. Also yeah, I kinda disregard the HDN designs, because no way a girl that small and thin can hold a sword as tall as she is. Or fight dragons. Or do anything, I guess. But it is pretty cute, I'll give Compile Heart credit where credit is due.

Next chapter, David gets gud! Maybe! This is David we're talking about. Probably! Yeah!


	10. David, Dragon Slayer

"So why are we playing video games again?"

Neptune dragged me all the way back to the Basilicom, and after saying hello to Histoire and Nepgear I was dragged into her room on 'important business'. Said business being a player in the recently released console RPG _'Dungeons of Slugmoor'._ While I was waiting, Neptune also called the other CPUs over, for whatever reason.

"Because you can learn all sorts of stuff from video games! Like...your sword training!"

"Neptune, I'm not dumb. You really just want to play that new game today instead of actually physically train me, right?"

I didn't get a response as Neptune rushed towards the door, responding to several knocks. Practically throwing it open, Neptune made a grand motion.

"Come in, ladies and ladies, because the show is about to begin! Get yourselves comfy, because we're gonna play a day one game, baby."

"Is this...really why you called all of us out here Neptune?"

I can already hear the irritation in Blanc's voice, but Neptune was far too hyped to really notice at this point, so she simply dragged everyone into the room. I got a few surprised looked as the girls filed into the room.

"Err, hey ladies. I'm going to learn how to use a sword today. With video games. T-This...this video game. Yeah."

I wonder if it's a bad idea to tell them I haven't played a video game before. Or, at least I don't remember playing one.

"That's righty-o, Davey! Trust me, this is gonna be my best idea _ever._ Like, seriously."

"W-Well, it's not like I'm looking forward to this or anything, b-but you two won't let me leave so I have no choice!"

"Playing a team RPG with a tsundere?" I saw Vert get this excited glint in her eyes. "This'll be my greatest challenge yet, besides maxing out my Breathing skill in _Symbolscape!_ "

Noire blushed and pouted, but didn't say a word. Good choice on her part.

In any case, the game loaded, and we were greeted by a dramatic intro cutscene. I hope I learn something about swords, I guess.

* * *

"Fucking _damnit_ David, use your special!"

"How?! I-I don't - is it usually this hard to use a sword?!"

"The boss is - Noire, help me out here while Neptune heals!"

"Man, why did you guys take all the coolio classes and I got stuck with dumb white mage..."

We're five hours in the game and I have no idea what's going on. We each got starting equipment and a mount, which was easy enough to follow in the first hour. Then as we adventured along, we got introduced to all sorts of flashy skills that involve pressing button combinations and moving the joystick in some convoluted, painful way. On the upside, they were extremely powerful and had a bunch of neat debuffs that they caused. On the other, well...

One of them even includes tilting the joystick in a quarter-circle motion and _pressing every single button on the controller at the same_ time. How do you even do that?!

"NonononononoFUCKIDIEDYOUGOTTABESHITTINGME"

Blanc threw her controller against the wall with sizable force, but it didn't smash into a thousand pieces for some miraculous reason. Curling into a ball-like form, she started groaning angrily into the carpet.

"How do I use Ultimate Tornado Grand Emperor Strike again? Um, wasn't it...fie, these controls..."

"Wow Vert, as a hardcore gamer you should be really ashamed of yourself. Even _Neptune_ memorized all her button combos and - WHAT?!"

Vert gave a sly grin. "Oops, I apologize for letting you die there, I wasn't paying attention~"

"Oh hell no! That was totally you being a jerk!"

"Wow Thunder Tits, I didn't know this was another one of your raids," Blanc spat. "Because you just fucked us over big time."

"I did nothing of the sort. After all, I only did what I had t- **Ah.** "

I was greeted to the sight of Vert's character, a tank in big, clunky armor, getting smashed to pieces by the Dark King, the final boss. Blanc let out an unladylike snort and Noire simply had a sly grin of her own watching Vert stare at the TV dumbfounded.

"Wait, t-that leaves me and Neptune to fight this guy!"

Neptune jumped into my lap with a cheeky grin. "Yeah, and we're gonna totally kick his butt! I'll just keep you healed and - **Ah.** "

Neptune had forgot to bring her controller along with her when she flew into my open lap, and her character simply stood there and got vaporized by his dark laser. I was expecting a laugh track, but never got one.

"O-Oh no, what do I do?!"

"Holy shit, ok ok ok just keep calm! Goddamn...just think about it logically, you're good at that shit!"

"Strike when the opportunity appears, not just _to_ strike, understand?"

I nodded, desperately trying to dodge the king and lay some hits on him. One of them was a lucky critical, and I managed to get his HP to zero.

"I-I did it! I did it!"

"No wait, he's gonna have another form. Totes calling it right now. After this cutscene."

 _"Fool, y-you think...you think the Infernal Hell Lord of the Ninth Circle, Ruler of the Fallen Divine and Herald of the Nine's Death will fall this easily?! Losirius stops playing games here, you pesky little tramp. Tremble... **BEFORE MY MIGHT!** "_

Dark tentacles burst out of the king's back in every direction, and his bloodcurdling scream soon gave way to maniacal laughter as he transformed into a gigantic two-headed dragon, clad in purple flames and chains. Justifiably, we all started freaking out.

"WE DON'T GET REVIVED FOR THIS?!"

"HE TURNS INTO A _MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON?!_ "

"T-THERE'S NO TROPHY FOR THIS CUTSCENE?!"

"We're all outta chips..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw my other teammates give a sideways glance towards Neptune, who shrunk into my shirt a little more.

"What? It's important, a girl gotta eat good, y'know..."

"O-Ok, time to do the impossible! Fire Twin Serpent...God...err, Strike...!"

Time to furiously mash buttons to see if it does anything. Smashing every button on the controller and wiggling around the joystick in directions that probably don't exist, I felt sweat pouring down my face as I hoped to hit some sort of obscure combo.

 **OH AND I DID I DID HIT A COMBO YES**

A light shone down from above as my knight was bathed in it. He emerged a few seconds later in shining, pearly white armor, boasting massively improved stats and a golden sword that was as intricately designed as it was dangerous. Moments later, an achievement worth _100,000 G_ popped up, labelled 'First to the Crown'.

I don't know how much G is in a normal achievement, but that wasn't in my sphere of value right now.

"OH, OH YES! I-I REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!"

"Fuck me, that's awesome! I knew this game was being developed for like, years, but holy hell..."

"What are you waiting for, David?!"

"Yes, I'd like to see your Gamerscore after that!"

Best of all was that Neptune simply stayed silent, eagerly watching the screen and bouncing in my lap while slapping my arm to keep me going.

 _" **WHAAAAAAAAT?!** 神聖な天国ストライク: ファンタジーの狂人王?! I-I'MPOSSIBLE! YOU...GET BACK! **STAY AWAY FROM** **ME!**_ "

Is this what hype feels like? Because if it does, I feel **goddamn awesome.**

Moving in for the final blow, I entered a quicktime event and chopped both of Losirius' heads off, causing them to roar and violently flail around as black, tar-esque blood spurted from them. Finally, the heads ceased to move, and my knight plunged his sword into the dragon's body, making it explode into a brilliant flash of white. The camera panned to firstperson, and my knight slammed back against the wall, breathing heavily. A vision appeared, and it was none other than the Goddess of Light.

 _"Your adventure ends here, noble knight. The trials you faced...the loved ones you lost...and the memories you made will last for a lifetime, perhaps even more. Let it be known that your tale of heroism in the hour of darkness will be sung for eons, and you will be hailed as a hero that transcends mortality. Well done, Sir David."_

Credits rolled, and I finally set the controller down, heart wildly beating. Hoping that I won't have a heart attack here and now, I gripped Neptune in my arms and squeezed.

"T-That...was so intense, oh my...eugh, I am so tired..."

Neptune broke out of my grasp and turned around, eyes sparkling. "Do you have any idea how awesome this is?! You were the first, _first_ , dude ever to slay Losillius...Losallion...L-Locereal! Whatever!"

She slammed into my chest, knocking the wind right out of me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. In the middle of coughing, I returned the embrace.

"I've never seen an achievement with that much value...I'm so jealous, but my heart is beating wildly..."

"I-I won't be hugging you anytime soon...but I'm p-proud of you, so there!"

"...Now I really wish I was there to beat the shit out of Losirius."

I let out a weak laugh, finally coming off that weirdly satisfying high. Is this how everyone gets when they play video games and I was just locked out of the loop?

"...I learned nothing about sword techniques today, Neptune. Or, at least, I think I didn't."

"Whaaaat? You didn't watch the basic attacks? Those were pretty easy to emulate."

"...Fair point, but I have yet to actually pick up any kind of sword. Also, what time is it?"

I saw Noire check the clock and freeze. Checking it myself, I noticed that it was midnight. _Midnight._

"...Oh. S'all cool, you can stay here with me for the night, guys! We'll have a cool slumber party, and share cool ghost stories and stuff!"

That wouldn't sound too bad, I guess.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kinda late, but it happened! Not the training you were looking for, but I hope it sufficed. Slumber party _might_ get interesting. Might. Eh, whatever happens, happens. It'll still hopefully be a quality product that people will like. Also, this chapter breaks the 'R' titles! No more of those, running out of words that start with 'R' anyway.

No reviews this time, kinda disappointing but at least I have time to secretly plot the next chapter in my underground volcano laboratory.


	11. The Organization

"...Neptune, quit kicking."

"Not my faaaault..."

A sharp kick to my thigh said otherwise.

This is not the morning I planned on having, for future reference. Normally, it'd be every man's wet dream, but for me it's just kinda...hot. And uncomfortable. And Neptune keeps kicking me in the thigh. I guess a quick rundown of the day wouldn't hurt...

After the epic gaming session I had with the CPUs, it turns out that we spent _much_ more time than we actually needed to. Like into midnight, that sort of time. After finding that out, Neptune proposed we all have a sleepover, which by that time none of us really fought as we were tired, lazy, and getting off that gaming high. So after a brief changing session and a shower, I got into Neptune's big bed and got comfy. By her insistence, we watched a scary movie about some sort of monster named the 'Bogeyman'. It was a pretty cheesy movie, and Vert, Noire and Blanc had fallen asleep halfway through.

Neptune did _not_ tell me that everyone would be sleeping next to me, however. I'd like to think I have a lot of self-restraint, but this is pushing it extremely hard. As long as I don't think about it and just sleep though, I think I should be just-

"...David?"

How is she, of all people, still up?

"Go to sleep, Neptune..."

"W-What if the Bogeyman gets me? He'll eat me and you'll never know!"

The...child's tale?

"Neptune, for goddess' sake, it was a _movie_."

I felt her grip my shirt a little tighter. Patting her on the head as gently as I could, I felt my eyes get heavy.

"Jus' relax, he isn't real..."

* * *

Davey is just a big fat liar, I know what I heard, swearsies!

You all as my witness here, there's somethin' fishy going on and Nepster does _not_ like it. I hear things, scratching specifically, and it ain't Histy getting hungry in the middle of the night. Trust me, if she was that wouldn't be scratching you'd be hearing.

 _*CRACK*_

 **HE ISN'T REAL HE ISN'T REAL HE ISN'T REAL HE ISN'T-**

"K-Kuh! Neptune s-seriously!"

Oh whoops, may have tried to crush Davey's ribs there. In any case, he was totally awake now. Angry, but at least he'd listen to me now.

"D-Did you hear that?! S-Something is in here, I'm dead serious!"

"I never took you for the paranoid type, Neptune," he threw his head back all dramatic like, still talking in that smooth quiet voice of his. "Look, I can't-"

 **"OH GOD HE'S HERE THAT'S HIM NONONONO TAKE THEM FIRST!"**

* * *

"NEPTUNE, YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO-"

Blanc's words died in her throat as we all stared at the robed figure near the bed. Neptune...wasn't lying?

"...This...is not good, is it?"

Instinctively shoving everyone behind me, I slid out of bed and stood right in front of the thing. I was taller, but if this thing really is the Bogeyman then we're all screwed.

"I'm not going to ask who you are, instead, what are you doing here?"

"...this is the end, David."

He didn't sound like a monster at all. In fact, he sounded kind of...young. Is it even a he? The voice is pitched somewhat awkwardly, so-

Seeing a flash out of the corner of my eye, I dodged out of the way as a knife gutted the air next to me. I suppose now is not the time to think about this.

"An assassin? Should I be touched or insulted, quite frankly?"

"You should be touched, I never go this out of my way to catch my prey," he started, twirling the dagger professionally around his fingers. "But you're worth the pay."

"And, if I may pry, how much are they paying you?"

"Ten _million_. All for your head in a pretty little pouch."

"...Never knew I was worth ten million credits. But I'm sorry kid, you're not leaving with anything of mine unless you fight for it."

He said nothing as he seemingly flashed in front of me, knife ready.

 _TWANG!_

A blur of purple clouded my vision, and in front of me was a full dressed Neptune, having deflected the blow. The assassin stepped back, surprised.

"I dunno who sent you, but I will once I beat ya up! The name is Neptune, don't wear it out!"

"I'll agree with Neptune just this once. David _was_ a Lastation citizen anyway, so it's my job to keep him safe and happy!"

Noire was also conveniently dressed, rapier in hand. She stepped over to stand beside Neptune in front of me.

"W-Wait, when and why did you bring a weapon with you, Noire?"

"...L-Look, does it matter, dummy?!"

Ouch, fine.

"Shit...dealing with CPU's aren't part of the contract. But if I can take you out..."

The assassin whipped out another dagger, this one jagged and coated in some sort of poison.

"I didn't want to have to do this. But you stand in my way. I always catch my target, who'll care if I catch a few more?"

"I dunno, me? Back off, bitch, your little butter knife can't break through our force."

I should stop being surprised that everyone has a fresh set of clothes on them and a weapon. In Blanc's case, a giant mallet. Turning to Vert, I got a shrug as she snuggled back into the sheets.

"Didn't bring mine, sorry...was too lazy..."

"Goddammit, Thunder Tits."

"What? You know very well I couldn't have-"

"Would you idiots stop bickering like children and just die by my blades already?"

Not happening, friend.

Lunging at him, I wrapped my arm around his throat and squeezed, making him drop his daggers and start jabbing his elbow into my chest, using the other hand to claw at my arm. Luckily, his arm was pretty thin, so it only kind of hurt.

Hearing a large clatter, I looked over to see Blanc wind up and smash her fist into his stomach, making him violently cough and sputter. Neptune followed up with a clumsy sort of kick, which did at least let Noire hit him with the butt of her sword right in the forehead.

"A-Ack! W-What the hell, you ch-cheating pricks?!"

"You are trying to kill me. I'd think it's fair game if you come in with poison and we come in with numbers."

Lifting him up, I flipped him in the air before slamming him onto the ground, knocking the wind right out of him. Kicking the daggers under Neptune's bed, we finally cornered him. Neptune, pulling some thick rope out of somewhere, quickly tied the thin boy up.

"Alright gang, let's see who this creep really is!"

Flipping the hood back, we were all surprised to see a girl's face staring back at us, confused and enraged. Her long white hair cascaded out onto the floor, and she shrunk before our gazes.

"I-I...I didn't lose! I-I'm not...this... _fuck!_ "

Slamming her fists onto the floor, the assassin's face contorted into a mixture of pain, sadness and fear as tears started dripping out.

"W-Whoa, hey, you can't cry! You're the bad guy here, bad guys don't start gettin' all teary and-"

"Y-You don't understand! Y-You d-don't know what they'll do t-to him if I don't...i-if I..."

"...Him? Who is he? And who are they?"

Her teal eyes widened. By deduction, we probably weren't meant to hear that part.

"Hey, if it means anything, I don't hold it against you. I actually want to help you out, if this 'he' is a significant other to you."

"WHAT?!"

"W-What are you getting at...?"

"The fuck are you saying, David?"

Kneeling down in front of her, I briefly cast aside the fear of leaving myself this open to attack and looked her right in the eye. She averted my gaze a few times before I gently yet firmly gripped her chin, bringing her face up to mine.

"They're not going to hurt you anymore. Not if you answer this question. I want to help you but I _can't_ unless you swallow that stubborn pride of yours, girl. Who. Are. They?"

She gulped, her eyes nervously darting around the room. Her voice came out barely as a whisper.

"...the O-Organization."

Wait, didn't...isn't that the thing MAGES. mentioned to me once?

"That's reaaaaally broad, girly. What sorta organization? The stabby kind? Ooh, or do they bake cookies?"

"Stop saying stupid things, Neptune. 'The Organization' is probably just their name. I haven't heard of them in Lowee, but..."

"Mmm. After ASIC crumbled, it's been peaceful over in Lastation. I haven't heard of the Organization."

"MAGES. should know what she's talking about."

"Y-You k-know the Mad Magician?! I-Is she here?!"

That garnered a reaction from her. Who is this girl?

"I...do. She's a friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"...no, no no no! L-Let me go! LET ME GO! T-THEY KNOW, THEY KNOW!"

She started hysterically sobbing at this point, and we were too stunned to say anything back.

"David, get MAGES. right now. We'll keep an eye on this girl, but you gotta move. This is gonna be big, I feel it."

Neptune's voice came out firm, cold and calculating. Briefly surprised at the serious turn in her behavior, I nodded before turning around. No bother in changing, that would take too long, and who knows how much time I have?

"N-NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! T-THEY'RE GOING TO K-K-KILL HIM! NO!"

Burying the guilt I felt for now, I simply trudged onwards, silently contemplating how deep this rabbit hole is going to get.

* * *

 **A/N:** A new arc out of nowhere, the Organization arc! I always felt they were bigger than what MAGES. described them as. Seriously if you're an interdimensional conglomerate, I would think that taking your time in destroying a soft drink. Sorry if it seemed abrupt.

In other news, this chapter is hella late. Sorry. A lot of things happened to cause that, and none of them good. I got laid off due to a work-related argument with my boss, and long story short it is **_not_** doing my emotional well-being any good. I started hunting for a new job today, I'll be damned if I remain unemployed forever.

Reviews!

 **TheLastNanaya:** Glad you enjoyed both chapters, and yeah any Histy is pretty cute. Also, there's something about 'vibrate mode' that sounds really dirty but it wasn't meant that way. I'm such a child.

 **Shadow-Vanear:** Hopefully I can find a good job to keep raking in the cash, and hopefully you can pull off stealing an entire base. Seriously, you know how much taxes I need to wade through to keep this base active? It's almost not worth it. But then I realize it's a base in a fucking _volcano._ Fuck yeah, dude.

 **HavenofUmbar:** Look no further, friend.

 **fang:** Yeah no, Neptune is the perpetual slacker. Also, thanks for the R word, but since I stopped that naming principle it makes me kinda sad that I won't need it.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Haha, you were expecting smut, but it was actually just drama! Boo on you!

But seriously, there were like 8 different ways this chapter could of gone down, this is the one I leave you guys with. I'm so sorry.

 **Flare790:** You just start to naturally write this stuff sometimes. 'Neptune has to do something, but hey guess what she fucking doesn't and goofs off' was the immediate thing that came to mind for chapter 10.

Next chapter is hopefully coming sooner! The identity and goal of Assassin will be revealed! MAGES. has an important role! David travels to another dimension and maybe fights things! All this and more, in Reload Chapter 12! Probably.


	12. Mobilization

My travels brought me to a small cottage on the outskirts of Planeptune. The smell of chemicals and something...burning immediately invaded my senses. This must be her house. Knocking on the door, I heard the muffled sounds of metal clattering onto the floor and scattered curses before the door flung open. Along with my jaw.

It was indeed MAGES. at the door, in nothing but her underwear and a long apron. Now is not the time for ogling her shapely body, seriously David, focus.

"...I was making breakfast."

"Judging by the lack of clothes, that doesn't surprise me. Hello, MAGES., it's great to see you right now but I'm here for business. This is important, may I come in please?"

She stared at me for a moment before giving me a sly grin.

"Oh yes, it _must_ be important, seeing as I am essentially in the nude, as you call it. Your libido quite frankly impresses me, David."

"I-I'm not here for _that_ , woman! This has to do with the Organization and a white-haired girl that tried to -."

Her hand clamped around my mouth, and her eyes swept the area with urgency.

"Get inside immediately. Spare me the details until we're safely in this dwelling."

Nodding, I hurried inside, MAGES. locking the door behind me. Letting out a sigh, she started walking away.

"Go sit at the table. I will get dressed and speak of this matter with you with haste."

Doing exactly that, I picked up a mug of coffee and sipped it. Sour, good.

* * *

"You were talking about the Organization and an assassin. Go on then, tell me the details."

"That's the thing, I don't know any details. All I know is that this girl with long white hair tried to kill me this morning, and she mentioned that the Organization would kill 'him' if she didn't bring back my head."

I jumped as she suddenly slammed the table, a look of frustration on her face.

"...Damnit! They sent Miyuki, of all people!"

"Who is...?"

"I will ignore your question and answer it at the same time. I used to work for the Organization, you see, as the Grand Magister. I was cast out dishonorably after revealing the corruption that had wormed it's way into the Organization's top leaders, and soon I had assassins after my hat. The most talented one being, of course, the white-haired Miyuki Kyo. The one she mentioned as 'he'? Toh. Her frail younger brother. Cute child, nothing like his sister."

"That...makes sense, I guess. I thought the Organization was pretty harmless, though. I mean, you told me that their main goal was obliterating a _soft drink_. From the _universe._ "

She chuckled for a little bit.

"Well quite obviously that was a mask to cover their true intentions and actions. It worked, seeing as you regarded them as worthless children show villains. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Of course I'm not. I never am, really."

I reached over and flicked her on the forehead, getting a small yelp in response.

"Don't get all haughty with me now."

"I...you're right. We're on a timer, who knows where Miyuki hid Toh this time around. And who knows how much the Organization knows of his whereabouts. Alright, you've convinced me, let's move. Where is she?"

"Planetpune's Basilicom."

Standing up and picking up her staff, MAGES. twirled it contentedly.

"That makes this a lot easier, then. Come along now, we must not waste too much time. Watch your back, you haven't dealt with the Organization before but I will assure you, they enjoy sneak attacks _immensely._ "

"I mean, I only brought along Lid's knife. I don't exactly...have a weapon. A real one, I'm not in the thief class or whatever."

Grumbling, MAGES. walked over to a cabinet and hastily dug through it,eventually finding a beefy-looking revolver and throwing it at me.

"W-Where did you even...get this?"

"Let's just say one particular assassin doesn't have the hands to use it anymore and leave it there."

"Ok then, never ask you where you get things. Check."

* * *

"Neptune! I'm back, and I brought MAGES. with me!"

Walking into the Basilicom, I noticed that my screaming was entirely unnecessary as everyone had gathered into the living room. Nodding towards the newly appearing Oracles, MAGES. walked past me and stooped down to look at Miyuki.

"You've really messed up this time, haven't you?"

"Shut up," she snarled, life returning to her dull teal eyes. "If you...if you just died back then, none of this would've been happening! Toh...I would've gotten his medicine by now!"

"Medicine that does not, can not, and will not exist, you fool. His condition is far too advanced to treat, and you know this. Yet you seem so bent on snuffing my life that you fail to realize that you can preform miracles in almost _any other line of work._ "

Miyuki went silent, her eyes cast down to the floor again.

"I would've thought that was obvious to anyone alive at the moment. The Organization is not the only job that pays credits, you know."

"You've worked for them in the past...you should know how hard it is...t-to leave..."

"Actually it really wasn't. Besides the occasional assassins which are actually nice workouts, I've had a rather pleasant time in this Gamindustri. Saved the world, guarded a relic, lost my virginity, it's been quite the ride here."

"P-Perhaps you should be a bit more serious about this, MAGES. This girl is in quite a dangerous predicament, and -"

"I understand, Histoire, what exactly is on the table. And I will tell you for certain that the Organization will _not_ kill Toh if they value their lives. Again, do you think they're stupid? Their top assassin, the most talented murderer in the world, now unbound from all responsibilities and free to raze their headquarters to the ground. Yeah, no.

Nevertheless, you make a valid point. The Organization certainly isn't a force to disregard. Where are you keeping Toh this time, Miyuki? Under the floorboards of a Leanbox cottage?"

"...He's...in Planeptune."

Neptune jumped up from the couch at this, sword at the ready. For a second, I thought she'd cut our captive down, but it didn't take long to remember that Neptune is not that type of person. At all, really.

"Well then we better go grab him before Mr. Big Bad Organization Guy does! Where's he at, Yuki? Big Sis Neptune is on the case!"

"Y-You...you'd help me?"

"Well, you're kinda like those edgy anti-heroes who aren't really bad, but the guy who's orderin' ya around is, and they got your wife. So you gotta do their monkey business but you're totally cool and innocent."

"But...my brother was -"

"Yeah yeah I know! I said you're kinda like them, not exactly like them. Sheesh kiddo, you gotta lighten up a little."

Meanwhile you were the one who was so serious before...

"I...t-thank you. Really. Perhaps...perhaps I was wrong about you, Mad Magician."

"Don't make hasty judgements. They'll get you killed. Release her, we'll storm the base together and end this, once and for all. Honestly, if I could go back in time I would raze the base before this became a problem."

As Noire started fiddling with the rope, I walked over to MAGES.

"I'm coming along too, right?"

"No, it's far too dangerous for you to go. The Organization are not children or mindless monsters, you should know this."

"I do know it, but I'm pretty sure if someone is trying to take my life I'd want to make sure they were _completely_ gone."

"And you don't think I can do it?"

"I do think you can do it, but your arrogance is not a good trait to have during this kind of situation. Seriously, the way you talked to her was not cool."

"How would you expect me to talk to her? She's tried to take my life _several_ times. And she failed, each and every one of them failed."

"I'd imagine since you already knew what she was fighting for before all of us did, you'd sympathize just a bit more, but -"

Our conversation was cut short by the door bursting into a shower of splinters, causing MAGES. to shriek and jump into my arms. Literally, I had to shift her weight in my arms to makes sure she didn't strangle me.

"DAVID! I HEARD YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED!"

"Yeah, you can't visit my capital if _you're_ the one wiped off the map, d-dummy!"

It was none other than Gamindustri's resident vigilante and my almost-wife Nisa. Accompanying her?

The tiny monarch and my actually-technically-wife, Sting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey remember when I promised the next chapter coming 'soon'? I'm a moron, short story...short. Fuck.

In other good news, I got a new job as a night officer with decent pay. That means I can re-enact Five Nights at Freddy's with no animatronics, no magnet doors and just generally not under any circumstance re-enact FNaF. Damnit.

Also, didja guys see what I did with Toh's name?

Didja?

 **I'M FUNNY**

...Reviews!

 **fangersarg-fang:** The plot won't twist, but it will bend very liberally. Also, thank you for the drama chord, I don't have enough money to afford my own.

 **Shadow-Vanear:** Hey, thanks man. Also, the key is that you need good real estate and a talented agent. None of that 'settle for seconds' bullshit; if he can't find you the best secret base in the hemisphere, he does not deserve his credentials.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Not today, friend. Also, you already got my review on your story like 8 years ago, it was a fun read.

 **Flare790:** It's gonna end in like 2 more chapters. Mainly because that's all I got in me and plus there are 3 other landmasses that warrant exploration and shenanigans.

Next chapter is when stuff kicks up! MAGES. opens old wounds! Miyuki fights the system! David fights a dragon probably! All this and more, next chapter! Be there sometime!


	13. Interlude

"So...how are you guys doin'?"

Approximately 3 hours since the party of five had left, the CPUs had opted to stay in Planeptune's Basilicom for...

"Why the hell are we just sitting here again?"

...reasons.

"I have no clue. Shouldn't we be helping out in Miyuki's situation as well?"

Shrugging, Noire took a delicate sip of the warm tea.

"I mean, it wasn't exactly our fight in the first place, but I get what you're saying. I think we should be doing something, too. _Anything._ "

Neptune shot up from her place on the couch, causing Blanc to let out a small scream.

"I REMEMBERED!"

"What?! The _fuck_ did you remember?!"

Neptune turned to her fellow CPU, smile wide and cheeky.

" _We_ are on filler duty, my angry brunette buddy."

All three CPUs turned to her with a bewildered expression.

"But...but we're the CPUs. We even have our own transformation sequence! I don't know what we're filling, per se...but it has to be useful, right?"

"Yeah, who could dare shaft the CPU of Lastation?"

Blanc, having finally calmed her beating heart, pulled on her trademark poker face once more.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got some pretty hefty novels to sift through. That should be boring enough to take the attention off of me."

Neptune smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to hog it all again. My own chapter, baby, here we-"

" _Hell_ no, you have like four games for that shit."

"Yeah, Neptune, you already have the spotlight! Let us have some fun, huh?"

"I'd have to agree, Neptune. My, ganging up on you is quite a common occurrence, hmm?"

Pouting, Planeptune's CPU immediately threw herself onto the couch in defeat, looking up towards the sky.

"Can we get a cutaway now?"

"Cutaway? The hell are you talking abo-"

* * *

 _A land quite far away..._

"This job sucks."

"Shut up, stop complaining. If you didn't like the job, you didn't have to take it."

"Unlike _some people_ I actually need the money. Dick. Internet doesn't pay itself."

"Oh really, and what do you do all day? Watch porn?"

"You wish with all your heart. It's been like 2 weeks and I haven't updated my stories."

...

"Stories?"

"Shut up."

"You write _fanfiction?"_

"I could dropkick you right now and nobody would know. There's no cameras in the camera room, bitch."

"Wow, that's...kind of dumb. The story thing, I mean."

"Like this exchange."

"...Is this going into your story?"

"Maybe. Depends on if the next thing you say is witty."

"Your mom."

"...That's it, you're getting my shiny officer boots in your face. Hold still."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry man.

There's a reason for me not uploading in a while. As you've seen above, I've been dedicating myself to this job a littttle too much. I do get bonuses for doing it, so it's not for no reason, but on the other hand I have to stationed with other people sometimes.

I've also just been a little lazy, and updating other stories besides this one. Auxiliary Fleet and to a lesser extent Puzzle and Legends are things on my agenda. I did not die from a horrible FNaF recreational accident, don't worry, it's just me being me; tired, lazy, and stupid.

I'll get to your reviews in the actual chapter, which I am also working on. I'm up to the dragon scene, don't worry fellas. It wasn't a one-time joke. This time.


	14. Decisions

"So how was interdimensional travel, everyone?"

"I-I think I'm gonna puke...Nisa, help..."

"Fear not, my liege! I come equipped with a paper bag and _swift justice_!"

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you...always come with a paper bag? For what reason, exactly?"

"...Gravity is a harsh mistress during sharp turns, David."

Sighing, I turned my gaze to the left to find something...interesting.

"Hey guys, there's a sign over here."

Our little party gathered around the large wooden sign sloppily jutting out of the ground. The words 'Secret Organization Exit: Reminder to Me and Me Only Don't Use It Tom I'm Talking To You' were painted on.

"Ah. I see the Organization still hasn't solved the whole 'hiring idiots' epidemic."

"Hey!"

"Not you, Miyuki, you still have _some_ functioning brain cells."

She pouted.

"Can we just stop wasting time and _get inside_ so we can end this? And more importantly, save my brother!"

"I'd have to agree with her on this one, MAGES."

"Fine, I'll try to keep the brilliant commentary to myself."

* * *

And as if things couldn't get worse, there was a fork in the road. Ordinarily, at least one of these had to be good, right? Nope.

All three doors had a skull and crossbones painted above them.

"Now if I remember correctly, I designed this to be a mind-game of sorts. Two of these doors are safe, but one of them...well, isn't."

Those are good odds...probably.

"So what exactly is in those two danger rooms?"

"...Hmm. I can't remember right now. I do remember that in one of the rooms there _is_ a nice tea set and scones though."

That...doesn't help. It sounds great, but doesn't help.

Miyuki pushed past both of us, walking through the center door without a word.

"Fine then. I'll take the left door on my own, if there are any dangers at least I can handle them with ease. David, you take Nisa and Sting and head into the right door."

"On it, be safe."

"You can count on us, wizard lady!"

"Indeed, wizard la- MAGES.! The fires of justice never dim, no matter what time it is!"

Wiping her brow, MAGES. gave me a pitiful sort of look.

"You need my blessings more than I need yours. Call if you need assistance."

Nodding, I turned around and headed through the dark door with Nisa and Sting right behind me. It was a thin black corridor, a single light illuminating the door at the end.

"Hey, honey, why aren't we leading? We got the big guns over here!"

"Yeah David, why aren't we in front? Our combat expertise and - _honey?!_ "

"First of all, that makes a lot of sense actually and I should let you two lead. Second of all, it's a long story Nisa. It's a very, very long story."

"We're married!"

Sting, please.

"W-W-What?! Why was I not invited to the wedding, huh?!"

"It was _greaaaaaaat._ "

Sting, **please.**

"I-I bet it was! Not like I-I'm disappointed or anything! Honest, a true heroine never lies!"

"Well, it was like-"

Lightly tapping on her head, I opened the door to find...a lone table with a tea set and scones on it.

"Wha - oh wait, score! We got one of the cool rooms! Alright, I'll make the tea, you guys sit down and...I dunno, these scones look kinda cold. Yeck."

Starting to walk towards Sting, I felt a light tap and looked down. A pouty Nisa entered my view.

"You didn't tell me you were married..."

"Married due to Sting's traditions, really. I don't want to sound callous as Sting is a rather nice person and I don't want to make fun for her land's rules, but I don't know if that marriage carries over to Gamindustri."

Wait...I hear something.

"Nisa, be on your guard."

"What? Why? There's...do you hear that?"

But this room is the safe one, isn't it?

...

The sound of Sting screaming and an Ancient Dragon **bursting through the wall** confirmed my thoughts. Pulling out the revolver, I saw Nisa tense up.

"I'll provide covering fire, you and Sting hit it with all you got. If it gets too dangerous, don't be afraid to step back, alright?"

Nisa couldn't meet my gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh...maybe didn't bring my sword today...b-but it's ok! I've been training with Tekken, my physical prowess should be all that I need to administer swift justice!"

"...As long as you're confident then. Just don't be too risky then, it's still an Ancient Dragon."

Our draconian enemy wasted no time in dashing right up to us, bashing right through Sting. Opening a maw that smelt faintly of fish and mostly of death, we both realized it was a bit too late to do anything. Even if Nisa tried to kick it in the face or something, she'd be wide open for a fatal counterattack.

"...Damn. You think MAGES. will ever find out if we've been eaten?"

I didn't get an answer as Nisa roughly grabbed my shoulders and brought me down to her face. Fidgeting, she took a gulp and looked me straight in the eyes, face as red as...is this a new shade?

"T-That doesn't matter! They say that in the f-face of death, one finds the courage they need the most! I-I...David...I love you! I-I'LL SCREAM IT TO EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW! WHO CARES IF YOU'RE AN NPC AND YOU LOATHE YOURSELF FOR PALTRY REASONS?! I LOVE YOU! **I LOVE YOU WITH MORE FORCE THAN HUMANLY POSSIBLE! I-I ALWAYS HAVE, A-A-AND ALWAYS WILL!** "

Wow that...really makes me happy. I mean, I knew it and most probably everyone else did, but...Nisa...

 _"Oh...young love! ***SNRK*** Y-You two...oh...! Such passion! Such fire in your hearts! Who am I to break apart such tender lovers, entwined souls meant to be joined?"_

A somewhat nasally, booming voice rang out, snapping Nisa and I out of our little moment. Looking up, I noticed the Ancient Dragon making some weird sniveling noises and blowing her snout with a large

 **The lady dragon is talking to us**

 _"Oh but you **must** be shocked, my deepest apologies for this introduction. Donna, seventh in the Baar'ak line, it's a pleasure to meet you!"_

* * *

"Wait, so those bones are...?"

 _"Just decoration, deary! There are not many humans who come in here, you know? Maybe two every hundred years that I don't already know, you know the drill. Oh, it's so good to have company!"_

This Ancient Dragon really is a nice lady. And believe me, that is perhaps the weirdest thing I've ever thought of. And I live in Gamindustri.

"Hey Nisa, your tea is getting cold. Nisa? Niiiiiiiiisa?"

She's been doing nothing but staring at the ground this entire time subtly shaking, and I think her face turned a shade of red imperceptible to the human eye.

 _"Oh, don't prod her dear, she just admitted something **life-changing.** Oh my goodness I just could not contain myself when that little cutie poured her heart out to you, it was just too precious! You remind me of my own children, you know?"  
_

"You have children, Mrs. Baar'ak?"

 _"Two, they're such_ _sweethearts. Or, at least little Sharan is. His brother, Aylarik? Such a moody young lad. Giving lip to me and his father, goodness me if makes me saucy just thinking about it!"_

"Say, Mrs. Barik, do you like livin' here and stuff?"

What spurred this question...? Looking at Sting, I saw her staring at Donna, her eyes more sharp and calculating than I've ever seen.

 _"Oh goodness, Your Highness, of course I...I...dearie me, I can't lie to such sweeties like you. It's...it's hard to support a family of four, you know? I'm not getting paid to ward out any intruders too well as there **are none** , and they're all too nice of a people to just gobble up when they do show up, y'know? I don't know what I'm going to do, my husband says 'Donna, we need to move out, the children are gettin' too big and we're runnin' out of money' and I says to him...I-I says..."_

She blew her snout into a large hanky, putting it away after she wiped her eyes with the other side. Poor lady. Sting, however, jumped up and into her chair, face confident.

"Then come live in my kingdom! We need big, strong dragons like you to guard the castle! And you and your family can stay there for free, totes not lying! I-It's a little far away, but if you can make the trip, I'll make it worth your while, gua-ran-teed!"

 _"Oh, you mean it?! Oh, dearie, I could just hug you but I'd break your tiny, cute frame. Oh, I can't wait to tell Gerard, oh goodness! Is there anything I can do to pay you back? Anything at all, dearie, you just tell me."  
_

"Do ya know how to get to the Boss' office? He made one of our friends really sad, and we need to go talk to him about it."

 _"Certainly, I got the elevator instructions right here, dearie. I've begun lobbying with some other workers for some better wages, knowing where the Boss is stationed is essential!"_

Donna then handed us a large sheet of paper, large instructions scribbled onto it in a flowery cursive. I took it and stuffed it into my pocket. Somehow.

 _"I have to tell my husband the good news, can you pretty please come with me, Your Highness? Gerard is a good dragon, but lords help me is he a stubborn one."_

"You got it, Mrs. Dragon! You two go on ahead, see ya later!"

Sting hopped off her chair and followed Donna out, her stomps growing ever quieter.

"...So the Ancient Dragon was really a nice old lady, Sting needs a dragon guard for the castle, and you love me more than it humanly possible. Today has been interesting."

"...F-Forget I said that, ok?"

Following Nisa, I got up and leaned down, gently pecking her cerulean hair and causing her to erupt into more stutters.

"Not a chance."

* * *

I've done it, and I didn't even need those idiots. Joseph Alfaaz lies in a pool of his own blood at my feet, his office destroyed, and my finger on the self-destruct button. This place has a shitty design, huh?

Now all that's needed is to get this blood off of my knives and-

"Mi...yuki..."

"What do you want, filth?"

My words came out surprisingly venomous. Tch.

"You're...making a _grave_ error. I-I...was developing cures of illnesses...out...of profit, yes...but cures nonetheless."

"...What are you saying?"

"Y-You...know exactly."

Then I'll steal those plans too, give them to the Mad Magician. After all, we're 'friends' now.

 ***BLAM!***

Shit, who the hell throws open a door that-

"Miyuki...think about this! I don't want Alfaaz alive either, but his research may prove to bear fruit. Put...the knife...down."

"You..you just said it! He shouldn't be alive of either of our accord! You know what he's done to Toh, you've treated him before! He...he-"

"I have, and none of them worked, as you know. But I stopped by the development platform, and what I found was...startling, to say the least."

"Does it...?"

Her tone was absolute.

"It does."

...

"How badly do you want him dead now? And, for your information, I don't mean Alfaaz."

She took a step towards me, eyes steeled.

 **" _I mean Toh, you selfish_ _girl._ "**

* * *

 **A/N:** Augh, damnit. I'm so tired.

Trust me, I wanted to finish this earlier. I was ready to fight a mediocre battle scene where David finds strength within him to fight off the Ancient Dragon. But then my mind was like 'Here's a different idea, idiot' and I responded positively to it, so I just started writing.

That, and work has been kicking me in the dick, lately. I'm not hating it, but it's just been eating away at my time. Updates will be slower, official announcement. How slow? I have no idea. Maybe some will even come out quickly, I don't know.

Thank you for being patient, though, for all of you who stuck around. Those who didn't? It's alright, I don't blame you. I let time slip away like a moron.

Reviews!

 **Mario the World Champion & Guest Person:** I only died on the inside, nyeh heh heh! But for your information, Ren, I did not; I only got two steps out of the office before my coworker went "Stop being stupid and just get back in here you big nerd". Also, **WHOOPS.** "David, a sex toy for many HDN characters, will fight a fucking dragon. He will prove worthy once more to the whole world and not just some stud who had sex with a goddess".

I swear, he's a competent fighter. David, in my opinion, is just more of a thinker, a talker. He isn't a typical 'cool HDD guy with big sword and demonic transformation' kinda dude to me, that's all. Butthatstilldoesn'texcusethefactthathedidn'tfightsoI'mstillinthewrong

 **Guest:** Now that you mention it...Histoire and Chika, coming soon. Maybe. Probably.

 **fangersarg-fang:** I definitely love them, look at  To Love a Maker for a primary example at how shitty I am. I hope that wasn't a self plug.

Next chapter...things! And stuff! That you'll like maybe!


	15. Anti-Climax

"Hey Nisa, is it just me or is this elevator taking forever?"

"Nope, it _is_ taking forever. We've gone through about, uh, 30 floors? Justice gets tired of being delayed, y'know..."

Well, at least the carpet is pretty soft. I'd hate it if this was cold or grimy tile.

"If you want, you can take a nap and I'll just-"

 ***Ding!***

Convenience is just one of the many features of this place, it seems.

"Nevermind then, let's go."

The doors opened to a rather expensive-looking office...which was also completely trashed. Couches randomly split in twain, the large window behind the boss' desk shattered to let a cool breeze in, and blood even lining the walls, which was probably the most disturbing.

"Eek, MAGES. really did administer some brutal justice here..."

I felt a little jab at my side, and looked down to a pouting Nisa.

"Justice is my thing..."

Come on Nisa, sharing is caring. When did your...wait, it's probably a wise decision not to bring up parents with Nisa. Not only might it seem callous of me to just casually bring up a potential tragedy, but I don't even know my parents myself. Huh, maybe if I-

"Hey wait, there's a note here. Get over here, David!"

"Coming, coming."

...

The handwriting of a certain Mad Magician, no doubt.

"Hey David, can you narrate this note?"

I felt...something as I looked towards Nisa at this moment.

"N-Narrate? Why? Do I have that much of a smooth voice?"

"Well, yeah! I-I mean, uh, it just feels...right. When you do. I m-mean."

Patting her on the head, I cleared my throat.

 _"Dear David and Nisa,_

 _If you're reading this note, then you can safely assume that Miyuki and I have already left. If we are currently in the room and you are reading this note, then I fear there is something wrong with you. Alright, the japes are over. I will be gone these next couple of days. Do not worry about me, for I will be with Miyuki sorting out this entire situation. It was of my own creation in any case, so you can see this as me taking responsibility. Like you did, except that this time we did not have s-sex...err...yeah, you get that point, Nisa. Please don't hit me when I'm reading this n-_OW OK I'M SORRY!"

"A-And then blah blah blah MAGES. will be back soon we're going home through this escape button now!"

Nisa dramatically slapped the button, and after having a rather uncomfortable experience waiting through five minutes of loading time I was dropped back into the apartment to the sound of a certain CC yowling and jumping behind the couch.

* * *

"Woah, gee- augh! What the hell, David?! I can't be having heart attacks this late in the night! Especially when I'm watching my soaps."

Groaning, I opted to roll over and slowly get up, hearing a flash confirm Nisa's arrival as well.

"We're home, Cybercon...and tired."

"Kinda gathered that. How was the whole dimensional travel thing, you two?"

Plopping down on the couch, I was pleasantly surprised to find Cybercon crawl over and put her head in my lap. Not being able to resist, my hand found it's way into her hair and I began to speak over her soft pants.

"Well, it was certainly interesting. We met up with Sting, MAGES. and the mysterious assassin solved basically the entire plot and Nisa and I met a very nice Ancient Dragon mother named Donna."

"...You know how crazy this sounds, right?"

It was Nisa's exhausted voice that responded to her. Looking over, I noticed that Nisa had already taken off everything that wasn't her underwear, making me blush at the sight of her in nothing but a scarf tied around her chest and white panties.

"Yep. But like a flaming candle, justice never dimmed this day! Well, it kinda simmered for about 30 floors, but it'll do."

"That's cool. Hey, y'think this might turn into a big problem later?"

"What makes you say that?"

Yawning, it took her a few seconds and a shuddering sigh of pleasure to respond.

"Well, I'm kinda gettin' the vibes that it was all settled off-screen for you guys. Like, ya don't know if the big bad is really gone, see? No closure on your end. MAGES. and the other girl, though..."

"...Huh, that makes a lot of sense when you put it that way."

I heard Nisa groan a little.

"Let us please hope, then, that this doesn't evolve into something bigger."

"Wow, first time I heard you be even slightly reluctant to jump into action, Nisa."

Looking over to her, I noted that she already sank into the couch about halfway. I didn't even know they were soft enough to _do that_.

"No, it's not that. If there are civilians to save, I'll certainly do it, but...I just wanna spend some time with my family, that's normal, right?"

"Yeah, it certainly is. Now stop being lazy and come over here next to Cybercon and I."

Watching her get up, stretch and yawn, Nisa slowly made her way over as Cybercon crawled over my lap and onto my left side. Plopping down to my right, Nisa laid her head against my shoulder and fell asleep.

"Well...that was quick. Hey, should we all start heading off to bed now?"

"Mmmm...probably. What do you think about that whole 'me split across dimensions' thing? I've been kind of keeping that concept on the backburners lately, but don't think I forgot it."

"Huh...I dunno. I think it sounds really cool, but that one version of you we saw at Gear's party kinda killed the mood for everyone. I mean, it shouldn't be surprising, but it's...jarring, I guess."

"Point. I just feel like the whole situation kind of looms overhead, yeah? Like, it might not cause problems now, but...wait, it has. It might cause more problems in the future is what I mean. Bigger than just a temper tantrum from another me."

Cybercon idly stretched and got up, cracking her knuckles. Nisa stirred a little, causing me to wrap an arm around her stomach. It was kind of a cold night, anyway.

"If another you does stir the pot, we'll be there to stop him, then. Oh, and you'll be there to stop him too. You're not _that_ weak, buuuuuuuut..."

"Hey, you."

Chuckling, Cybercon whirled around and walked towards the bathroom.

"Gonna take a shower now. You, uh, wanna join me and unwind a little?"

"Wow, lewd. And I just got home too."

"Hey, it's been a while. Can't blame a girl for just feelin' it."

Readying a response, I was cut off by a hand clutching my chest. Nisa woke up, and boy did she not look happy.

"...Me too."

What?

"...huh?"

"I'm coming as well. T-To make sure you two don't bring it to anything other than washing, geez!"

"Well, alright then."

Picking up her small body bridal style, I got up and walked towards Cybercon.

"Better hope the bath warms up quick."

* * *

 **A/N:** *Kicks a tumbleweed*

Sorry, it's been a long-ass time and it's entirely my fault. Work, friends, other games, you imagine it, I did it. Besides skydiving or whatever, don't imagine that. I'm not an adventurous person, just one with crazy-ass priorities. Whoops. 30 days, 30 floors, _**witty analogy huehuehue**_

Nothing much was going on in this chapter, I know. Sorry. Next chapters should have more good stuff in 'em as they get done more efficiently.

Next chapter SHOULD be coming out sooner. SHOULD.

 **PROBABLY**


	16. Thanksharing

"Wait, explain to me again why you can't add white chocolate to white rice gruel again?"

I sighed as I looked towards Nisa, who had the purest expression on her face. I thought she was kidding, but I keep forgetting that she's really bad at jokes.

Not that I hate her for her cooking, though, so don't get the wrong idea...me. It's just that whenever she makes something other than small bento boxes, it usually starts burning.

"Just because the gruel itself is white doesn't mean that adding other white-colored things to it improves the flavor. No offense Nisa, but look at the stats on this dish. It gives you _negative fifty seven_ STR."

Nisa opened her mouth to respond before a harsh knocking on the door interrupted us. Turning to get it, I felt someone pat me on the back and move past. Oh, CC is getting it.

"Who's knockin'?"

I watched as CC pressed her ears towards the door, eyebrows scrunching as she focused in on the voices behind it. Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she threw open the door smiling.

"Man it's been a while, Neppy? How ya doin'?"

Neptune is visiting? Right now? I looked towards Nisa trying to explain these feelings with my eyes, and I think she got it from the shrug in response. Looking back towards the door, I heard a heavy _thud_ as Neptune barreled into CC, hugging her.

"Lady Pu- err, Neptune, is a spontaneous person. But then again, justice is equally spontaneous! Perhaps she's looking for partners in a crime-busting spree!"

Chuckling, I leaned against the counter as she bravely posed. She might be getting better at controlling her justice-sense, but it's comforting to know that it's still there, and still adorable.

"Howdy hey, guys! I bring presents!"

"Who're you calling presents, Neptune?"

Neptune whimsically skipped into the living room, and right behind her were Vert, Noire and Blanc. Noire and Blanc had looks of indifference on their faces, but Vert was smiling softly at Neptune's antics. And then at me.

"Oh my, you must be the David that Neptune and Nepgear gush about. It's a pleasure to meet you, I assure you."

Her voice was smooth and nice to listen to, and she had this air of classy seduction about her that was almost tangible. This is to say nothing about her body, and I mean this in the most purest of forms when I say that it is _beautiful._

Nisa once again read my mind, it seems, as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Snapping out of my stare into Vert's eyes, I looked down to see Nisa puffing her cheeks out with this angry expression, like I did something horribly wrong.

"U-Uh, what's up? Are you ok?"

She said nothing, but buried her head into my shirt. I heard Noire and Vert quietly giggling to themselves, but Blanc had somehow managed to teleport right behind Nisa while I wasn't looking and comfortingly pat her on the shoulder. It was kind of amusing how Nisa almost towered over her, but for fear of Blanc's legendary temper I decided not to say anything.

"I get it, don't worry."

Get...oh. I placed a hand on her head and ran it through her warm hair.

"Don't you worry Nisa, you're not getting replaced or anything. I love you no matter what, alright?"

Everyone looked at me with varying looks of either amusement or surprise. Did it come out wrong? Nisa is just...lovable no matter what she does. Her boundless enthusiasm, willingness to stop crime wherever it lurks, it just really makes me smile at the end of the day. I guess all my friends have lovable traits, now that I think about it.

"Y-You...there's...you c-c-can't just say these things so casually, David! There's a time and place! A r-romantic setting, you know?!"

Seems like Nisa took the alternate interpretation of love. How should I be handling this right now?

"Whoa there, you sly dog! Flirting without the Nepster to whisper advice into your ear?!"

Neptune vaulted over the counter and jumped onto my back, and I nearly fell over and onto the Nisa before she squirmed around and managed to rest her head on my shoulder. Gripping her thigh with a free hand, I shot an annoyed look towards her.

"Pssst. Psssssssst! David!"

"...Neptune, just disregarding the whole 'jumping onto me' thing, how are you going to whisper advice to me while everyone is right her-"

"Say somethin' like 'yo, you're one hot hotbaby', makes Noire light up like a Pongsmas tree. Trust me, _I know."_

"What kind of flirt is-"

"Just try it!"

You know, because that was totally whispering advice. But alright, since we've gone down this path I'll see it to the end. Let my grave marker say that I died from bad pickup lines.

"Hey uh, Nisa..."

"Don't, David."

"You're, uh..."

" _Do not,_ seriously!"

"You are one hot, err, hot...baby."

I heard CC literally howl with laughter and double over. Resisting the urge to laugh, I watched as she slowly made her way to laugh outside.

"..."

"I'm going to let that statement hang. Do whatever you will with it."

Nisa unwrapped her arms from my waist, trudged over to the counter and sat down, burying her face into her arms. Looking back over to my shoulder, I saw Neptune give me a wink and thumbs-up.

"I think I'm defeated for today..."

"Goddamnit Neptune, would you quit screwing around and just tell us why we're here?"

Blanc growled as she stomped over, plucked Neptune off of me with one hand and walked off towards the living room. Finally deciding to leave the kitchen, I patted Nisa on the back as I followed her, Noire and Vert in tow.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Blanc. Not good to go into a party in a bad mood, y'know?"

I was not alerted that we'd be having a party in my apartment.

"Neptune, please tell me that this party is not in my apartment. Just, please?"

"'Kay. It's not in your apartment."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"I totally am, but I'm not inviting everyone so calm your jimmies. Probably going to invite our darling sisters and Oracles, 'cuz they deserve a little break 'n stuff."

Noire sat down next to me, huffing in annoyance.

"Why are we even having a party at all? I could be, y'know, working."

"Blah blah blah, you work all the time, Nowa. Anywho, Histy said that there's this holiday called Thanksharing that old CPUs used to celebrate, so why not date ourselves a little? We're all friends like they were, anyways."

"That's true, but you've gotten preparations for the party, right?"

Nobody said a word, but looked a lot guiltier.

"Guys? Guys, we have food and other stuff for the party, right?"

...Fu-

* * *

"Hello, I apologize for being late but _someone_ did not finish their work before leaving the Basilicom. (T_T)"

"Hey, totally not my fault Histy! That stuff put the capital 'B' in boring, ok?"

Before Histoire could continue seething, I saw Kei and Mina walk in. I couldn't look for long though, as this Horsebird isn't going to marinate itself and for the last hour, it hasn't.

"Histoire, it'd be in your best interest to save your dignity for someone who truly deserves it."

"T-That's a bit harsh, Kei, but I suppose a scolding will do for now, Histoire."

Looking towards them and then back at a sheepish Neptune, Histoire let out a sigh and leaned back into her book. That's when she noticed the kitchen, which also functioned as a warzone.

"David, are you alright? You look quite stressed, and it's bad for your health to keep hunching over like that. ._."

"Look Histoire, thank you for the concern but it is kind of stressful to focus on cooking like three things at once here. Did you even know that Horsebird meat has to be wrestled into submission before being cooked?"

"..."

"Exactly!"

I would've complained further had it not been for a familiar head of purple hair sliding in-between my arms as I stirring the broth.

"Wow dude, chill. Look, if you need ol' Neppy's help, ya coulda just asked! They don't call me Master Chef Neptune for no reason, y'know?"

Because that nickname doesn't exist, or people just don't call you often?

...Alright, that one was a little mean. Scratch that, pretty cold. Thankfully I didn't say it out loud, though for a second I'll admit it was tempting.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?"

Neptune wasted no time in plopping a strange little red sac into the broth, which began to hiss menacingly. The broth itself began to glow a bright red, steaming up.

"N-Nept-"

"Relax, I'll explain everything. Y'know Lava Dogoos? Dangerous, kinda cute, only hang out in active volcanoes 'n stuff? Welp, turns out that your ol' buddy Nep found out that they absolutely delish cores. Add it to any dish, and boom, instant spice with none a' the tears. How I got my grubby little mitts on, you may or may not ask? Rare drop, y'know. Anywho, you're welcome as always, Davey~"

"Neptune...did you know that Lava Cores have the tendency to... _explode, when submerged?!_ (╬ ಠ益ಠ)"

Neptune began to laugh, but quickly shut up when she noticed that Histoire's death glare wasn't letting up. The last thing I saw before the room exploded into light as Neptune looking up at me with the most guilty grin I've ever seen someone have ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** AGH HAPPY THANKSGIVING NGAAAAAH

I don't know schedules, man. In one moment, time takes forever, and in another, it's been 3 weeks and I haven't updated my goddamn stories. I'm turning into Undertale trash, help

In any case, this is part one of the garbage I call a Thanksgiving special. Forgive me quickly, because a part two is coming out soon. Maybe tomorrow, who knows? **HALLOWEEN MIGHT'VE PASSED, BUT THE SPOOKS HAVE ONLY BEGUN! COWER IN FEAR OF YOUR OWN IMPATIENCE!**

oh wait everyone already left damnit


	17. Cycle

The first thing I woke up to was the feeling of intense weakness in my limbs.

The second thing? A feeling of indescribable rage against Neptune. I don't remember what she did, but if it got me wound up this much it must've _bad._

Willing myself to sit up, I stretched and heard the sounds of every bone in my body creaking. I've been out for a while again, haven't I? Seeing something jolt out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a groggy Neptune getting up and dully staring at me.

Well, at least now I have answers.

"THANK THE PUDDING GODS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Neptune, please! Have some faith in me!"

"YOU COULD'VE SLIPPED BACK INTO YOUR COMA, WHAT THEN?!"

"That merely illustrates my point!"

She wasted no time in leaving the ground and slamming into my chest. I think she started crying. Damnit, what did past me do wrong?

"'m shorrrrrrry!"

Holding her tiny shivering frame in my arms, I tried to remember exactly what happened before I went out. White chocolate, the CPU's coming over, Thanksharing...

...

 **On the word of the True Goddess, Neptune nearly BLEW ME TO PIECES.  
**

"Neptune, what you're apologizing for...did it involve a Lava Core?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yeah! I-I mean, err...noooo?"

I let out a deep sigh. It's not a good idea to stay mad at her, especially when it happened a while ago and to my knowledge, I'm not exactly hurt.

"How long was I out?"

Neptune mumbled out a reply and her grip tightened just a bit. I gently pulled her face out of my shirt to look at her teary face.

"How long?"

"...Few, uh, weeks...?"

Oh goddesses above. Snatching my phone off the table and wiping drool off of it, I added as many people as I could to a group chat and typed out a message.

 _"I'm awake and aware that Neptune goofed up during the Thanksharing party. Please don't be mad at her. Sorry I also decided to make stew with Horsebird, on hindsight the tastes would never mix._

 _-David"_

Clicking the small envelope, I watched it get sent to over twenty different phones. Letting out another breath, I pat Neptune on the head and fell back into the mattress. Having refused to get off, I let her lie there with me.

"Hey, Neptune. You think I'm ever gonna stop getting into trouble?"

She crawled up so that her head was directly under my chin. I smelt a mixture of lavender and...chocolate in her hair. Yeah, this is Neptune, alright.

"Nah. But that's 'cuz you're the main character of this show, Davey, and I know a ton of people who like it this way."

"Trying to save your hide by buttering me up, huh?"

"...Gotta admit, butter sounds real good right about now."

Letting out a 'hmph' in agreement, I lied there and attempted to go back to sleep with the sound of birds chirping and Neptune's quiet breathing keeping me company. I don't know how long I spent zoning out, because when I focused in again Neptune was asleep and I was half-way there too.

"David!"

Nevermind then.

"Oh, hey...Falcom?"

The adventurer leaned her guitar case on the wall and strode over to the bed. Her expression was a mix of concern and anger.

"Do you know how much you worried me?! When I saw you bolt past me on the street, I thought I was seeing a ghost!"

Placing a finger to my lips, I pointed down to Neptune. She was still asleep, letting out small snores. Falcom mouthed 'oh' and nodded, before remembering that I was an angst magnet and glaring at me again.

"S-Sorry. I swear I don't mean to get myself into harm's way. It doesn't do the heart good to know you're making your family and friends worried sick."

Falcom sighed and slumped down to her knees near my bed, placing her head near my hand. Reacting on instinct, I brought it up and onto Falcom's head, running through her red hair. She whined, but didn't move away.

"Do I look like a kid to you? Geez..."

I pet decisively.

"Blame CC, she'll usually wait up to half an hour near my hand for me to notice her. By the way, anything important happen while I was out?"

She let out a sigh. "Cybercon went off to visit Fukoka just a week ago. I think she took it the hardest, seeing you and Neptune get knocked out right in front of her. Although she didn't give up hope, anyone could tell from the flattened ears and despondent tail that she wasn't really in the best mental state."

Gah...

"Compa dove into her studies and became a nurse practitioner. She said that once you woke up and heard the news, you'd be so proud of her that even IF'd get a little jealous..."

Well, at least that's good news. I went for my phone again and typed out a quick congratulations to Compa. Goodness, all my girls are growing up and moving up in the world. "Time moves so quickly, doesn't it?"

I heard a tiny yawn and saw Neptune slowly roll off of me.

"You're waaaaaay too young to say stuff like that, babe. Hey Falcom, what's cookin'?"

"Nothing much, how are you these days Neptune?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Playin' all the video games, avoidin' all the work and makin' all the plays. You know me, sheesh!"

Falcom laughed to this. "You're gonna run Gear and Histoire ragged at this rate!"

"What, like that hasn't happened already?" I saw Neptune grasp at her chest with a mock hurt expression while Falcom laughed harder.

"Your words hurt me like that of a wicked dagger, fiend!"

Stretching, I slowly sat up and swung my legs around to the side of the bed. Although resting for longer would be a good idea, it...actually isn't.

"Hey Falcom, was there anything else that happened during my extended nap?"

"Ah...ho-hum...oh wait! Nisa went back to Lastation in order to become a vigilante again. Something about not being strong enough to protect her loved ones and letting her feelings 'obstruct burning justice'. I'm sorry, but she went the strong, silent route after you were rushed back to bed."

"Ack..." Guilt made my heart clench up, and suddenly it felt a little cold in the room. I guess I know what to do in this situation, nothing in-between.

"I'm heading off to Lastation, then. Gotta make sure Nisa is safe and happy."

Falcom got up, stretched and shot a smile at me. "Wouldn't expect anything else from you, David. You know, you were always more noble than you make yourself out to be."

"Well, you guys _are_ the heroes. I haven't exactly saved a world or fought in any dragons or wars on terrorism, so until that time comes and I'm suited for the job, I'll just be David."

"But that's boriiiiing!" I softly flicked Neptune on the head. You're not getting away that easily.

"Alright, hopefully I make it Lastation in good time. Sorry I can't stay guys, I'm sure we'll meet again soon!"

Grabbing my phone and bag, I heard Neptune shout something along the lines of raising flags as I ran out towards the Sky Harbor.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know if I should keep apologizing since that's old news, but I'll do it anyway. Sorry for the schedule slip, life and other fics get in the way of that. But that's my fault, because time management is fucking terrible on my end and I have like six other fics open. No plugs though, because that'd be weird.

Thanks for reading and sticking around, I hope to any god out there that the next chapter gets released in a timely fashion.


	18. New Year, New Plans

Hey guys, happy new year!

Sorry for the 'no chapter' thing, I just felt that an update is necessary and that you guys deserved as much (and a lot more).

The truth is that I've had a lack of motivation for writing chapters for this story, and I think that it's been kinda showing in the latest chapters; unfocused, nothing really interesting happens, and so on. I feel an obligation to give you guys what you might be waiting for, however, so I write something that I work on for maybe an hour or so and post it. I have made like 4 other fics since this one popped up, and I've been giving them a lot of attention, so I want to move on to writing stuff for them because they're new.

 **That is the wrong mindset to have while writing for ANY story, it's selfish and reflects laziness on my part. I apologize if you're not into what the story's offered recently and hope that my fat ass can make it up, since you guys have been supportive as hell.  
**

A little short, but a rather interesting review from a **Guest** rolled in. I feel that I want to address this as the forefront as I feel that it's incredibly important just to speak my mind here. Not that any of you guys have opinions that don't amount to a chapter. Fuck, let's move on before I say something dumb.

This is written in the perspective of me to Guest specifically, but you guys can change it. You're smart like that, I know for a fact.

 **HEY, LET'S GET SERIOUS**

 **'self insert wish fulfillment character** **appears** **and has unimpressive sex with everyone'**

That point is a debatable one, but a pretty crucial one that I just can't ignore. David is certainly not a character I put myself into, and I'd say with complete certainty that he was **_meant_** to be someone else. The original story that spawned him,  To Love a Maker, was created solely because I didn't see characters like the generals or Makers getting any sweet moments, and I thought they deserved as much.

My thinking wasn't 'hey, wouldn't it be cool if **I** was boning chicks', it was more like 'hey, I need a dude character, but I don't want to make him like a god-type character that can shoot hyper-death lasers from yawning. Let's make him a pussy instead, but a lovable pussy'. He may not be lovable, but I tried as best as I could. It was awkward at times.

Granted, all that doesn't mean 'hey guys sex is cool let's have a mountain of it i'm a good writer', but the story snowballed, people loved it despite my own insecurities and David stuck. I'll completely admit that TLaM is not a fic I'd recommend for those looking for a 'story', however. It's more like a collection of loosely related smut one-shots, and as one of my earlier stories I feel that the writing reflects my inadequacy at the time. I don't know if I'll have time to rewrite the **entire** thing, but I'm happy with where it generally is.

tl;dr David was really not meant to fulfill my own desires as a living semen dispenser, the sex is kind of unimpressive though I'd like to say otherwise, sorry you're not enjoying it (and the apology sounds kind of hollow, but I mean it) and frankly there were some parts I didn't either.

 **'no regard for things like 'consequences''**

That is definitely one of my weak points. It should be known that I am complete trash at writing real drama. I haven't tried it or tried it and failed, and that's my problem. I'd _**like**_ to pull it off successfully, but I can never find a clear moment or I'm not thinking clearly enough.

Don't worry, David is not invincible, he doesn't have a secret god mode that comes in a package with immortality, and he certainly can't break the fourth wall and travel to Earth. It's just that I'm terrible at handling conflict, and I hope to improve and write nice storylines that not just you but everyone can enjoy.

Plus if it makes you feel better, all humans die of old age eventually. He can escape all the consequences he wants _for now._

 **'Why do these stories always get so popular? Don't people want diversity and originality rather than just 'David/Jared/Paul had sex and everyone came and it was awesome'?'**

I would say yes, although those stories where 'normal guy is actually CPU/God and they get a girlfriend and it was awesome' come out by the boatloads, and they meet pretty alright success for the most part. Now **_that_** is some bloody wish fulfillment. I'm not bashing them though, they at least have a concrete plotline and occasionally a good fight scene.

I find it easy to say 'Yeah diversity and originality rock and we should all have a creative spark' because that's true, innovative ideas are pretty awesome if successfully pulled off. But I see the argument like the whole Mario...thing. Everyone screams and cries for a new Mario game, an innovative one that they promise will sell like hotcakes and will bring Nintendo into a golden age of creativity, so on and so forth. But they still buy generic 'New Super Mario Bros./Super Mario 3D World for *insert console here* with New Gimmicks and Fresh Paint!', don't they? Those games are still praised for basically improving the already existing, working formula, aren't they?

I might be wrong, but hey, everyone is entitled to an opinion and the right to share it. Even if it's the unpopular one.

tl;dr I agree that people want fresh ideas but I see that they mostly act within their comfort range, people like smut I dunno.

...And that's about it, I suppose. Sorry if that's not the response you want or I didn't elaborate enough, I read this review earlier and thought up a really nice response, but good ol' me forgot it. Because I'm a dumbass and a new year won't change that.

 **WAIT WHAT THERE'S MORE?**

Heck yeah.

This is something important to the story's future, so read on.

I'm thinking of trying a new narration style. While I've been traditionally sticking with first person, I don't feel as though I can make it work anymore.

It's a big change for me, maybe not you guys, but I think it'd be easier to type when I don't have to worry about what David has to be thinking about all the goddamn time. I can write about the environment because now I don't have to be worrying about things like 'How is David doing and what relation does he have to whatever is happening at the moment, every moment'. It's impartial, it allows me to expand on the other characters if I can, and it just generally removes some of the hassle I feel while writing.

 **EXAMPLERINO:**

David took a deep breath and exhaled, but did nothing else. His opponent wouldn't allow it, in any case.

"I expected much more from a man of your caliber, David."

"Sorry to disappoint," he mumbled, getting back into a comfortable fighting stance. "I'm not really one to fight."

Arfoire chuckled lowly and raised her short sword, pointing the tip right at his nose. David grimly noted her gentle personality hid an agile, merciless fighter, calculating her foe's every move and snapping at her prey when the time is right.

In simpler terms, this was not his match.

"This place shall be your grave, then. Have at you!"

...

...

David blinked, staring at a rapidly approaching Arfoire with mouth agape.

"Wait, **GRAVE?!** These weapons are wooden, aren't they?!"

"Enough talk, have at you!"

"W-We're training, right?! Wait, nononono, h-how fast **are YOU COMINAUGHGOD** "

Letting out a short yelp in fear and anticipation, David quickly lunged to the side swinging wildly in an attempt to hit _anything_. At the last moment, the sword slipped out of his grasp.

Hearing a solid _thunk_ , the young man opened his eyes to notice that he indeed hit his opponent...straight in the forehead. The sword flew for a second before clattering to the ground.

David brought a fist to his mouth, trying and failing to suppress a groan in shame and surprise. Dropping his sword, he quickly hurried over to Arfoire's side and lifted her silver hair off her forehead to check the wound, all the while trying to ignore her shocked expression.

"Sorry, sorry! Well, a-at least you could say I had some pretty _wooden_ reactions until that hit, h-huh? Ehehe...uh...I'm so sorry."

He didn't notice her fist shaking until it was far too late, and the dread didn't even kick in before he was sent flying. Before landing, David heard the former Deity of Sin impart ancient wisdom.

 **"Y-YOU DON'T THROW A SWORD, IDIOT!"**

 **"B-BUT IT WORKED, DIDN'T IT?!"**

 **IT ENDS HERE**

So yeah, had some fun writing that. But I'll let you guys be the judge, because you guys are more straight with me than myself, and that's awesome and terrifying. Next chapter will be in a style similar or the same as that little snippet, so look forward to it.

Alright, that's really it. Looking into a review and changing styles for a new year. That was all 1500+ words. Do you feel accomplished? I sure do.

-Beanus, currently at a New Year's party ignoring everyone else and tapping away on his stupid laptop.


End file.
